The Invasion
by Broly LSS
Summary: The sequal to the infested cruiser,


Darts streak across the sky as several hive ships lay on the ground, a large structure next to a plateau was in the center of them all. Several Wraith walk the halls patrolling as one stared at a computer screen. Another approached him from behind as he bowed.

"Sir, several ships have appeared in high orbit.

"I see." The other said as he turned around to face him.

"Why didn't we detect a hyperspace window." The other replied.

"There was none." The wraith said.

"Send all available hives to intercept the ships." The other ordered

"Even with the additional ships we are outnumbered."

"DO AS I SAY!" The other yelled as the messenger left quietly.

The wraith hive ships began firing on the 8 alien vessels that entered the system, The hives began firing their weapons with minimal damage.

"Return fire." A man said standing at a large window looking out at the battle. He wore a dark blue uniform with a long red cape down to the floor, his large shoulder guards made him look much bigger and taller than normal. A long combat sword was sheathed inside its case on his right him, a gold-plated P-500 inside its custom leather holster on his left.

The unique hammerhead shaped bow fired an enormous blast toward one of the hive ships. The attack slammed into the hull of the ship and blasted straight though to the other side as the ship exploded. All the other unidentified craft fired the same weapon on the other hives. It didn't take long before the alien vessels held space dominance.

"Deploy landing forces." The same man said as his orders were carried out immediately. Several drop ships left their carriers and descended to the planet. Several darts flew upwards toward the drop ships as the aliens deployed their fighters. Rockets flew from the alien fighters blasting darts from the sky. One of the alien fighters fired 10 rockets each hit a different dart. All drops ships made it past the darts and landed. The wraith emerged from the building and the crashed hive ships and began firing on the drop ships. The ports opened on the ship as large bulky figures emerged from them. They began firing their massive weapons which blew and split the wraith into pieces. Eight stepped out of the drop ship as it lifted off and returned to the carrier ship. They moved forward cutting down more wraith with ease.

They continued forward as more wraith poured from the building. Several other drop ships landed outside as tanks and walkers moved from the landing craft. Loud bangs shot though the air as the tank shots slammed into the building. Darts zipped though the air as missiles from the walkers shot them down. Darts fled the area with the alien fighters in pursuit, several exploded and crashed to the ground as missiles continued to fire on the remaining darts.

Wraith continued to fired their stun weapons but with no effect on the alien soldiers. The walkers 20 MM cannons ripped the wraith to sheds as they advance easily to the building. The sky was filled with landing craft as alien soldiers poured into the building. While some of the alien soldiers fired guns others took lead and use large flamethrowers to clear out rooms showing no mercy to anything they see. They walked past several prison cells where people cried for help. Some of the soldiers stopped and looked at them, their black tinted helmets showed no face. There helmets rolled up showing their faces, most had cigars in their mouths as they shouldered their weapons.

"Will ya look at that." One said.

"Please help us!" The man inside the cell yelled as he reached out to him. The alien looked back with an evil smirk.

"Ha!" He laughed as he raised his gun to the mans face.

"What are you doing." The man said backing away from the prison cell.

"We ain't here to help you." The alien laughed as he fired his weapon.

Todd was frantic typing on the console as he removed a storage device. He turned to leave as one of the bulky aliens entered the room, he ducked and ran heading outside with bullets firing all around him. He exited the rear exit of the facility as he sprinted toward the gate. He approached the DHD and dial out as the wormhole activate. He turned around to see the building on fire as several large structures landed on the planets surface as the alien ships descended into the atmosphere. He jumped though the hole as a tank round impacted the DHD destroying it and deactivating the wormhole. Todd rolled out on the other side as he slowly got to his feet, he only look down at the storage device he now carried.

Back up in space, The man stood at the bow of his ship, the clear windows showing everything that was happening.

"The planet is now secure emperor." The man said as Arcturus Mengsk turned to the screen.

"Very good Admiral Warren. Find The Vengeance and retrieve its cargo and return it to Korhal. Remember Admiral, we must have that artifact. Do whatever is necessary to retrieve it"

"It shall be done." Admiral Warren replied as the screen faded away revealing the planet bellow as the sun slowly moved out from behind it.

Three months Later...

A jumper flew though the clear blue sky, the morning sun shining off its shimmering hull, it was making tight turns and spinning and pulled up and shot into the sky as it continued into a back flip.

"JOHN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Rodney yelled as he struggled to remain on his feet as loud music rang into the background

I'm having fun McKay, besides you told me to test the jumper to see if you fixed it properly." John said as he spiraled down to the ocean and pulled up at the last second only inches from the water, he zipped back and forth as water sprayed behind them.

"If you didn't wanna have fun you shouldn't have come.

"YOU MADE ME, YOU THREATENED ME WITH A LEMON"

"I though you needed to get out more. Besides who doesn't like ACDC." John said as he began tapping on the console singing "shoot to thrill". He took his hands off the controls and began playing an air guitar. The sun was bright and welcoming as its rays reflected gracefully off the surface of the ocean. From the jumper you could see the mainland as Atlantis slowly slipped into view. The song was coming to an end as the jumper dipped into the water. He quickly grabbed the controls and regained altitude as he headed back to Atlantis.

They landed and left the jumper as they walked to the control room. Sam sat in her office as John walked over to the video screen.

"So what's going on out there." He asked "I though after we took care of the replicators that the wraith might calm down a little."

"They did for about a little while but 3 months ago several hive ships gathered and moved to this one planet." Chuck said displaying it on the screen.

"Did we have a mission for it." John said.

"No ah we tried dialing the gate there but there was no lock."

"Well something has got them riled up." John said as he walked away from the screen.

The alarm sounded as the gate began to light up.

"Incoming wormhole." Chuck yelled as he pressed the button to raise the shield. The gate activated and stabilized as Sam walked over from her office.

"What's going on Chuck." She said.

"We are receiving a message." Chuck replied. "Audio and video."

"Put it on screen." Sam said. They walked over to the TV screen as Todd's face appeared.

"AHHH Shepard just the man I wanted to see." Todd said, his face was dirty and it was obvious his life wasn't going well.

"Todd, what do you want." Shepard replied.

"There are things most dire I must speak to you about, if you would kindly allow me to come to Atlantis I will tell you all about it."

"That ain't gonna happen."

"Your more then welcome to send a team back to make sure I'm unarmed and alone, but as you can see." Todd said moving the video device around. "I am alone."

"Why would we trust you, every time we get involved with you we get screwed." John replied.

"There is a worse threat in the Galaxy, an opponent that the wraith have never seen before. They are human but far more advanced than anything in this galaxy. I will explain more to you when you bring me to Atlantis, I will wait on this planet for an hour then I will assume you have no interest which we both know you are so lets not waste time. I will remain at the gate." Todd said as the gate deactivated and the video disappeared. John and Sam stood there for a few moment. Sam turned around to face John

"Ready your team." She said.

John, Ronan, and Rodney stood at the gate as the address dialed and the gate activated. They walked though the gate and down the steps on the other side. There sat Todd on the side of the gate as he stood up to greet them.

"I knew you would come." Todd said. "As you can see I am alone and unarmed."

John padded Todd down and nodded at Rodney to dial the gate as Ronan shot him with his gun.

Todd woke in an interrogation room as John stepped in.

"Is there a reason he had to do that." Todd said.

"He was having a bad morning. Rodney ate the last of the frosted flakes." John said, Todd knew he was being sarcastic

"I'm starting to get use to this city." Todd said looking around the room.

"You said you have something to show us." Shepard said as he sat down in front of Todd.

"You will have to release me in order for me to show you." Todd replied. John stared him down and walked over to Todd's restraints, he unbuckled the straps and stepped back.

"Just so you know I will have no problem killing you if you do anything stupid." John said as Todd stood up from the chair. Several guards raised there weapons and John led them to the control room.

"So where is the information." John said. Todd moved his hand into this pocket as the guards raised there weapons at him. He pulled out a data storage device and handed it over to John who gave it to Rodney. He hooked up the device and the images played on the screen. The images coördinated with Todd's explanation

"Three Months ago, an alien fleet exited hyperspace above one of our research facilities. Almost immediately they opened fire on our hive ships, destroying all that were in orbit within minutes. The ships on the ground began launching darts and lifting off but they were hit by a weapon the wraith have never seen before. The alien fleet began landing troops on the planets surface, they used large weapons and some sort of battle armor, our stun weapons had no effect on it." Todd said. The video footage of wraith being slaughtered fill the camera along with the alien soldiers.

"I like this part." Ronan said with a smile as Todd turned to look at him.

"Just wait it gets better." Todd said as the video of a prisoner reaching out to one of the aliens. He raised his gun and blew away the prisoner.

"That was my favorite part." Todd said. "It is obvious that they did not come to rescue the humans we had prisoner. They never tried to make contact. So I fled though the stargate."

"Did you happen to catch an image of their ships." Sam said

"Yes, it is unlike anything we have seen before." Todd said as the image of the alien vessel appeared on screen.

"Oh my god." Sam said in utter amazement.

"Sam do you know these aliens." Rodney said.

"I have an idea. I've never met them in person though." She said as she typed on the panel, the image zoomed in on an insignia on the ships hull, it had a hand with a whip that curled around above the hand.

"It's the Terran Dominion." She said

"The who." Shepard replied.

"A few years ago SG-1 investigated a planet that had a crashed version of those ships. We never found out how it got there."

"I don't remember that in SG-1's mission reports." John said.

"There isn't one, we wanted to forget that these people existed." Sam said. "The crew was nowhere to be seen they where all dead. But we found other...creatures on the planet."

"What creatures." John replied. Sam raised her right hand and rubbed her left shoulder.

"They aren't relevant." Sam said, her facial expression showed fear and a little horror. The others caught sight of her looks and didn't press the topic.

"Ok then we need to meet these people." John replied.

"Many human worlds have tried to contact them but it all ends the same." Todd said as he showed several images of villages burning. Terran soldiers held down the villagers with there huge suits as they raised their guns to the villagers and shot them. Several images showed them cheering and laughing over the dead villagers.

"How can they do this." Sam said in horror. "I guess Vel'nork was right about them."

"Who?" John replied.

"Nobody." Sam replied. "Do we have any idea what they want."

"No... they have yet to make demands." Todd said.

"Well if there not from around here then maybe they don't know how to use the gate." Rodney said.

"It is a good theory but it doesn't matter, they travel in one large fleet. We have detected 20 ships of equal or larger size." Todd said. "This is an invasion force."

"They have created a base on the planet they initially attacked." Todd continued.

"Can you give us the address." Rodney said as Todd nodded yes.

"What good would that do." Sam said moving the image to the picture of the land machines and soldiers.

"These people are much more advanced than us."

"We can't just sit here, we have to find out what they want." John said.

"I agree but we have to be cautious, Todd do you know where they are right now." Sam said.

"Yes. I have the address, they have been there for the past 6 hours." Todd said.

"OK, Colonel take a cloaked jumper and your team and be at the gate prepared to leave in 20 minutes." Sam said

"What are the orders Colonel." John asked.

"Gather Intel and see what they are up to." Sam replied.

"Yes ma'am." John said as he left the control room.

The gate activated as Shepard's jumper lowered into the gate room.

"Don't get into a fight with them, just see what they are up to." Sam said over the radio.

"Copy that colonel." John said as they entered the gate. They emerged on the other side cloaked and moved across the surface. Burning houses and dead bodies littered the land as they followed the path of destruction.

"Why would they do this to these people." Ronan said

"I have no idea." John said as they approached the group that must have done the damage. They hovered above the alien soldiers as a large vessel floated past them. The ground troops turned and looked up at them as suddenly the jumper's power went out.

"Whoa whoa what the hell." John said as the jumper landed on the ground.

"McKay." John said turning to him. Rodney was already plugged into the jumper's system and had his data pad out.

"Its nothing you did we were hit by something. It shut the power down"

"Well get it back up." Shepard said in anger as he grabbed his P90 as several large soldiers began surrounding the jumper.

"There's nothing I can do they completely shutdown power. I can't get it back on." He said as a bright light burst in from the rear hatch.

"They're cutting though, Rodney get back here." John said as Rodney dropped the pad and took cover in the forward compartment. They raised there weapons at the door as it fell backwards. Three soldiers stood outside as they ducked to look in.

"You boys better come outta there, we might not be able to fit inside but the fire from our flamethrowers will as two larger soldiers in orange suits took up position outside.

"Why would we come out, your just gonna shoot us." John said as he pondered it they would flame them out.

"You ain't like the villagers or those ugly critters, you may know something so let's go." The soldier said. "You can come out or we burn the inside and study it for ourselves. Which will it be."

"I choose the first one." Rodney said

"You made your point." John said as he lowered his weapon and walked out of the Jumper followed by Rodney and Ronan, their hands were placed behind there back as large steel cuffs bound them. They were at least two feet shorter than the alien soldiers, there dark helmets showed no face.

"So where are you taking us." John said as they moved them to an open field. Several adult and children villagers where rounded up in a straight line 100 meters away as the soldiers guarding raised there weapons.

"NOO!" John yelled as the soldiers opened fire and shot them all.

"Your transport has arrived." He said as a large drop ship landed next to them. The rear hatch opened as they moved them inside. They sat in the right side chairs as several soldiers entered and the transport lifted off. It took only a few minutes for the transport to reach the command ship. They were brought to the bridge as the Admiral turned around to face them. The soldiers kicked the back of their knees as all three dropped. He nodded at the soldiers as they left.

The Admirals armor was bright red with a hand with a whip curled over top on his left shoulder, he placed his hand over a control panel as a small table rose up, it had four glasses, a bucket of ice and a large bottle.

"Ahhhh Whiskey, very common in our world but 2450, a great year. During the guild wars" He said as he poured 4 glasses.

"Would you care for a drink." He said as he press a button on his wrist that disengaged the hand cuffs. Ronan immediately drew his energy weapon as the Admiral didn't even flinch. Several panels rose from the floor, there massive guns pointed at them.

"I would be careful, these floor turrets can sometimes short out and start firing with out orders."

"Ronan, lower your weapon." John said as Ronan ignored him.

"Go ahead shoot me, it wont do anything, your weapons are too weak to do any real damage why do you think they didn't take them away." The Admiral said with great confidence as he spread his arms out waiting.

"But the moment you fire those turrets will blow all of you to pieces."

"Ronan lower your god damn weapon." Shepard said angrily as Ronan slowly lowered his gun.

"Now where were we." The Admiral said as he turned back to the whiskey. "Ah yes our drinks, come."

Several chairs emerged from the floor in a circle as the admiral took his seat.

"I take it you have questions yes." He said "But before we start I should introduce myself. I am Admiral Jared Warren of the Terran dominion. Welcome to my Ship, The Leviathan. I do know your name." He said looking at Ronan. "But I do not know yours."

"I'm colonel John Shepard, and that is Dr. Rodney McKay." John said as he cautiously moved forward looked at the drink and took a seat.

"I am pleased to meet you, please drink, it is insulting to stiff the ship captain." Jared said with a smile.

"I think I will pass, you see I can't exactly hold my liquor very well and if..." Rodney started to say.

"Shut up and drink the whiskey Rodney." John said as they all took their seats and drank.

"Now I take it you have questions for me. But I think it would be a waste to tell you and not your leaders so, I will head to your home and we can talk." Jared said. "All I need is the coördinates to your world."

"Sorry it ain't happening." John said.

"I only ask to be kind. I will have the coördinates, I do not intend to harm your people just ask a few questions. I will remain in orbit around your planet and do nothing to harm them you have my word as an Admiral."

"You can torture us all you want we wont speak." Ronan said as both Rodney and John turned to look at him.

"Will you shut up and let me do the talking." John said.

"Oh no I don't intent to torture you." Jared said as a holographic display appeared in front of him.

"Bring in a Ghost."

The doors to the captains nest opened as a smaller soldier who had armor but nothing near as bulky as the other ones had entered the room.

"Yes Admiral." The ghost replied his voice sounding more computerized.

"I need to know the location of their home planet, when you have it return to the bridge and set a course for there world. Order the fleet to remain here, we should not be gone long." Jared said as the ghost turned to face the them.

"Your last chance to just tell me." Jared said as the ghost approached Rodney and placed his hands on his head. "I hear that there mind reading abilities hurt in a way you can't imagine."

"Come on Shepard he is not bluffing if there just gonna find out anyway we might as well tell them."

"Ok..." John said as the ghost removed his hands from Rodney's head. Jared's face formed a grin as he looked at the ghost.

"Take them to the bridge to enter the coördinates. Then read all there minds to make sure they are telling the truth" Jared said as the ghost moved them back to the stairs. They moved over to a large console as Rodney leaned forward to enter in the coördinates.

"No Rodney let me." John said as he took his place and entered the location on the display panel. A blue dot appeared on a map of the galaxy as a loud bang shook the ship and several deck crew raised there weapons and fired them at the other crew members.

"You three come with me." The ghost said as he fired his rifle at a man that rose from his chair with a large revolver and fired into the galaxy terminal, destroying the entered coördinates.

"Lets go!" The ghost yelled as he escorted the three of them to an airlock. A large tube connected to another ship as they entered and the tube retracted. The ghost press the talk button on his radio.

"Hey Matt.. tell Jim that they are on board, and that he owes me one." The ghost said.

"Copy that." Another voice said "Bring them to the bridge."

The ship listed and made a hyperspace jump. The ship reappeared in the middle of empty space as Shepard, Rodney and Ronan were escorted onto the ships bridge. It was nowhere near as elegant as the Dominion ship, it seemed rugged and poorly put together. The ghost brought them before a man wearing a worn out formal military uniform.

"That will be all Frank." The man said as the ghost nodded and left the bridge.

"Who the hell are you, what's going on." Shepard said as the man turned around to face them.

"I'm Matt Warner. Welcome aboard the Hyperion." He said.

"Who the hell are you guys." Ronan said.

"We are Raynor's Raiders, a revolutionary group focusing on over throwing the Oppressive Dominion government." Matt said.

"So you're a terrorist." John said.

"I prefer the term freedom fighter." Another voice said as a man with a cigarette in his mouth entered.

"And who are you." John said.

"I'm Jim Raynor, captain of this vessel." He said as he approached them.

"Why are you here." John said.

"It would be easier to tell your leaders directly so we can drop you off at a planet with a ring and you can bring them to us." Jim said.

"That sounds better." John said

"We are here to help, there may not be much we can do but we will do what we can." Jim said. "If one of you will give the coördinates of the closest unoccupied planet with a ring we will let you go home."

"We appreciate that." John said. "McKay go with Matt and give him the coördinates to the closest gate."

"Oh right well um shall we then." McKay said to Matt as they walked over to the star charts.

The Hyperion exited hyperspace above a lush blue planet the sun disappearing behind it.

"Ok we are here, you can use a drop ship to put you on the surface." Matt said.

"That's for the lift." John said as they walked toward the exit.

"We will remain in orbit around this planet for 24 hours after that, I will assume you don't want or help and will leave." Jim said as he approached Shepard.

"Good to know." John replied. Jim nodded as they walked away and though the doors.

They continue though the hallways following Matt.

"This ship is amazing what supplies the power." Rodney said as he followed Matt closely.

"A Behemoth reactor." Matt said, "It powers everything from The Yamato cannon to the lights on board."

"Amazing and its stable." Rodney said.

"Yes it is." Matt replied.

"What about those suits that the Dominion was wearing." John said as they entered the hangar.

"Those are CMC-600 Power Suits. We have them to, all terran infantry are equipped with them. Maybe not the CMC-600 but at least some power armor." Matt said.

"Ya think there is any chance we could get something like that." John said.

"If we can secure an alliance with your people I don't see why not, they require training but its easy to learn." Matt replied "Here we are." Matt showed them to a drop ship as they stepped inside.

"We will be monitoring all radio channels for your reply." Matt said as the rear hatch closed.

The ship lifted off the deck and flew into space and down to the planet.

They landed on the surface as they exited the ship as it flew back up to the Hyperion.

"Rodney dial the gate." John said as Rodney dialed Atlantis as they entered there IDC's.

They stepped though the gate as Carter walked down from the control room.

"What happened to the jumper." Sam said.

"They spotted the jumper even when it was cloaked." John said. "They obviously have cloak detection technology."

"So what happened to the jumper." Sam said.

"It was in one piece when they brought us down."

"How did they do that." Sam replied.

"I don't know."

"Any chance of getting it back."

"Not unless you have 30 plus ships and a lot of men." Ronan said as he walked past Carter and away from the gate room.

"Any chance of negotiating with them." Sam said, ignoring the fact Ronan walked away.

"They wanted to but they wanted the location of Atlantis so we said no, they brought in this mind reader guy and where gonna just take the knowledge from McKay so I said go ahead and tell them, but we were rescued by these Raider guys and they wanna talk." John said.

"Do they want the location of Atlantis." Sam asked.

"No they just want you to return with us so talks will go faster." John replied. "They will remain in orbit around the planet we came from for 24 hours after that, they will assume we don't want there help and leave."

"I need to dial the SGC to get some information, meet in the briefing room in an hour." Sam replied as she left John and Rodney standing there. "Well, how about we grab a bite to eat then come back." Rodney said.

"Yeah I'll grab Ronan and meet you there." John said as they split up.

Ronan paced though the halls mad as John approached him.

"What's going on with you." John said.

"I haven't fought the wraith all these years so someone else can come in and fill their place." Ronan said.

"So we make friends with this Raynor guy and get the Dominion out of the Pegasus galaxy for good." John replied.

"I guess your right, so what do we do now?"

"Well McKay and I are grabbing something to eat, Carter has to get some information from the SGC. So we have an hour."

"I'll join ya, im hungry to."

They left the corridor to see Rodney already eating his food as John and Ronan joined him.

"It would be sweet to get our hands on one of those power suits." John said.

"Why would anyone need a weapon so big." Rodney said, his mouth full of food.

"People build weapons strong enough to kill their enemy's, what kind of enemy are they fighting that requires such a large bullet." Ronan said.

"The Zerg." Sam said entering the cafeteria. "I need you three in the briefing room. Its time you saw what we are up against."

Shepard's team sat in the briefing room as Sam approached the projection screen.

"Ok, a little over 8 years ago SG-1 and SG-23 were deployed to a planet designated P3X-900. The planet was on the edge of habitable." Sam said showing the planet in photos. "Our mission was to recover a team of thieves that had not returned to the SGC or the alpha site, the thieving ring general O'Neill took down. They were sent to this planet because recon showed a large alien ship on the planets surface, it was damaged beyond repair but they believe they could salvage some technology from it. There was no missing team."

"Wait that ship looks like one of the Dominion vessels." Rodney said as he looked at the insignia on the hull.

"It was, at the time we didn't know that." Sam replied. "We entered the ship only to encounter an alien species unlike anything we have ever seen before."

An image of a hydralisk appeared on screen.

"We found that the ship was infested with hundreds maybe thousands of them, though we never knew exact numbers. P90 fire did nothing to them, Teal'c's staff weapon worked but only after several shots, same as a zats. When we entered the ships armory, we discovered that their weapons were far bigger then ours and effective."

"Wait P-90's did nothing." John said.

"Trust me General O'Neill was as shocked as you are at the time." Sam replied. "But it was only then did we encounter another alien species."

An image of a creature appeared again, its eyes where dark and stood maybe 8 feet tall. It wore rags and had dark blue skin. Its legs bent inward like a flamingo and had no hair but what looked like cords coming out the back of his head, they had been severed and tired together with a band.

"We now know them as the Protoss. They are an ancient race of beings far older then any we have seen before. They believe that an even older and more advanced race called the Xel'Naga cradled their race with technology until they rebelled, they also believe that these Xel'Naga are responsible for creating the Zerg but are also believed to be extinct. And so the Protoss have fought them for hundreds perhaps thousands of years."

"So you think that these Protoss are here to." McKay asked.

"We haven't heard anything from them since a fleet of them left Earth 8 years ago."

"That all depends on if they were friendly." John said.

"The one we met was, he was imprisoned on the Dominion ship and when it crashed he was set free. He didn't help us initially because he believed us to be a recovery team of the Dominion, but after seeing our weapons and tactics he knew we were not." Sam replied.

"From his picture it doesn't seem like their advanced." Rodney said.

"They're advance in technology and physically, they use a sort of telekinetic energy we never saw before, this one is called a dark templar, he basically used his mind to create a green weapon that extended from his right arm and would disappear at will with no visible technology to create it. It was basically a light saber."

"That's pretty cool." John replied.

"That's what General O'Neill said." Sam replied with a smile "But we never saw any of the Dominion forces, we guessed that they ether died from the impact or that the survivors where eaten by the zerg. In the end the zerg were completely annihilated and the biggest threat to our galaxy was averted."

"They don't look that tough." Ronan said.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with, these people live in an almost constant state of war. They lost mercy a long time ago." Sam replied to Ronan's statement. "You heard what they are doing to the wraith and how they were slaughtered."

"That's the one thing I like about them." Ronan replied.

"In any case this is the first time one of them has made contact with us, I will return to the planet with you and talk to Jim myself." Sam said. "Gear up we leave in half and hour."

Shepard and his team redressed in their combat uniforms and headed for the gate room as Tayla approached John.

"I wish to accompany you on this mission." she said following him to the gate room.

"We talked about this, we just rescued you from Todd's ship a few months ago and you're a new mother. Spend some time with Torren and besides we have no idea what could happen with these terrans."

"Are the ones you are going to see not friendly." Tayla replied.

"They seem to be considering they rescued us but we still don't trust them so until further notice you are removed from active duty." John said as Tayla stopped walking and was left behind a John entered the gate room.

"Ok Chuck dial it up." Sam said as the gate lights flashed and the wormhole opened.

"Ok lets move out."

They stepped though the gate and emerged on the other side, the dense forest surrounded them.

"How where we suppose to get a hold of them again." Sam said.

"This Matt guy said they are monitoring all radio channels so I guess we just call them." Ronan said.

"This is lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, leader of Atlantis calling Captain Jim Raynor." Sam said into her radio. It was silence, no reply.

"This is Samantha Carter calling the captain of the Hyperion."

"This is the XO Matt Worner, we are sending down a drop ship. It's good to hear from you."

"Copy that." Sam replied. "Well that was easy."

"Hopefully it stays that way." John said looking around.

A drop ship landed as two power suit soldiers stepped out and waited outside as Ronan, Rodney, Sam and John stepped inside, the two troops raised there weapons and followed them in as the hatch closed behind them. The ship lifted of the ground and took off toward space as same looked out of the small window.

"My god, I had always wondered what their ships looked like when they were working." Sam said as the Hyperion entered view.

"Yeah well the Dominion has a lot of them here and if you want we could go see them." John said.

"No thanks I saw what one crashed one could do to a fully functional gou'ld mothership." Sam replied.

The drop ship touched down in the docking bay as the hatch opened up. They stepped outside as the troops stood behind them.

"Follow us." One said as they turned and walked away.

"I only assume there are taking us to Matt." John said.

The door to the bridge opened as Matt Worner turned around from the star map and welcomed them aboard. Jim stepped out from his quarters as he walked up to them.

"You're the leader of these here people." Jim said, his cigar filling the room.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter leader of Atlantis." Sam said raising her hand to Jim as Jim extended his own.

"Jim Raynor." He replied. "You got yourself here a serious problem, we don't know why but Mengsk has it out for this place."

"Arcturus Mengsk." Sam replied. Jim's expression showed a bit of surprise and confusion.

"Im not sure how you fellas know who that is but im willing to hear it." Jim replied.

"A Protoss told me about the Terran Dominion and the Emperor that rules it." Sam said.

"A Protoss... here...?" Jim said in utter surprise. "How did it get here."

"It was imprisoned on a Dominion ship that crash landed on a planet on the edge of our Galaxy."

"She couldn't be talking about the..." Matt started to say as Jim cut him off.

"Did you ever find out what the name of that ship was." Jim said.

"The Vengeance."

"Holy Shit." Matt said. "The artifact may still be on board."

"What are the coördinated to the planet." Jim said.

"It wont do any good." Sam said. "Before me and the team I was with left the planet, the protoss burned it, everything there to kill them."

"Kill what." Jim replied, his eyes large and focused.

"The Zerg."

"Mengsk captured live zerg." Matt said looking at Jim. "That must have been what brought Arcturus here to. It will only be a matter of time before Zeratul shows up to."

"The technology may still be viable, we should head to the planet and scan it." Matt said.

"It's not here." Sam said.

"What do you mean it's not here." Jim said.

"The planet, it's not in this galaxy, its in my home galaxy."

"Then we need to go there not. We have to get the remains of that ship before the Dominion or the Zerg do."

"Why, what's so important about it." John said.

"Up to this point we don't know. Zeratul sent us on a mission and said it was of the most dire importance. He didn't give us much else but he was going to get a ship and meet us here." Jim said. "Only he knows what's on that ship, but whatever it is, he said it can't fall into the hands of the Zerg or the Dominion." An alarm blared over the speakers as the star map showed several more ship coming.

"Sir incoming Dominion ship, 6 battlecrusiers." Matt said. The ship began shaking as several blasts slammed into the shields.

"Get us out of here now!" Jim yelled as the map showed several planets.

"Here." Rodney said pointing at a displaying planet. "There is nothing there."

"Perfect, Matt take us there!" Jim said as he grabbed the star maps. "Y'all are gonna wanna hang on."

"Spin up jump drives 2 and 4." Matt said. "Activate warp jump on my mark. MARK.!" Matt yelled as the ship blasted from its position and disappeared from the Dominion view. It only took a few seconds before they emerged above the planet.

"Ok, we need to set up a base of operations on the surface and start harvesting resources." Jim said. "And Matt, I think its time to teach our friends here how to use our power suits. This is no longer just out war, Mengsk is here to kill anyone in his way, no matter what you say."

"Sweet, so where do we go to get these power suits." John said

"Head to the armory, Matt take them there, I have a call to make." Jim said as he returned to his quarters.

"Ok head this way." Matt said as he led them away from the bridge. They approached the armory as the doors slid open and several power suited infantry stood ready to deploy. Several began boarding the drop ships and heading down to the planets surface. There were several people in what looked like power suits but didn't have any weapons.

"What are those." Sam asked pointing a those people.

"Space Construction Vehicles, or SCV's for short." Matt said. "They will be building the structures we will call home for the time being. Luckily scans show that this planet is rich in resources that we use to build our armor and buildings. Ahh here we are."

They stood outside a large circular room filled with power suits. Most where blue, one in the center was black with an orange face shield and a white skull painted on it.

"Whose is that." John said looking at the black suit.

"That's Jim's suit. He has had it for a long time. You will be getting an older model, it's all we can spare right now. It's still one of the newer kind, the older ones dug needles into your spine, these just use sensor pads." Matt replied "The armor isn't as good but they are faster then the others."

"Yeah I didn't care for the needles." John said.

"Yeah who knew that they would spread disease as fast as it did." Matt replied.

Sam, John, Rodney and Ronan looked at him with a nervous smile but said nothing.

"Ok so who is getting the training." Matt said.

"John, Ronan. Your getting the training, Rodney and I will head back to the bridge and check out the tech." Sam replied.

"But I wanted to..." Rodney said as Sam ignored his words and began walking to the bridge. Rodney looked back at the suit and turned to followed Sam back to the bridge. John and Ronan looked at each other then looked back at Matt.

"You ready." Matt said.

"As ready as we can be." Ronan said.

"Ok then lets begin." Matt said. "The first thing you have to do is be conscious of your movements, power suits are a part of you, if you bend your arm to fast your will snap it off."

"Ohhh." John said, his face changed to a lack of confidence.

"It sounds scarier then it is." Matt replied, noticing the expression on his face. "When you lift and object you have to exert a large amount of energy, when you use power suits you just have to move your arms up easily and slowly. So who wants to try it first."

"I will." John said.

"OK, step forward onto this platform and remove your gear, you can only be wearing your shirt and pants." Matt said as the floor beneath him shifted and what seemed liked armored shoes appeared on the floor. "Just put your feet into the boots and relax, let the machine move you." John stepped forward removing the extra vests and other utilities attached to his suit and placed his feet into the boots. The floor turned s two robotic arms extended and grabbed Shepard's arm and gently moved them out. Several plates of armor descended and enclosed Shepard in blue plates. He moved his hands into the armored gauntlets as more plates covered Shepard's body until an AI voice spoke out.

"Combat suit sealed." It said. Shepard looked down over his suit and at his hands.

"Ok this is bad ass." He said.

"OK now concentrate on walking." Matt said. Shepard looked down at his feet and slowly lifted his leg, it required almost no effort as he put it out in front of him. He took two steps forward until he was even with Matt.

"Good." Matt said. "Now try to lift your arms and move them around, get use to the suit."

Shepard lifted his arms up and moved them around, he dropped to the ground and started doing push ups.

"This is so easy." Shepard said as he pushed himself off the floor hard enough to stand up.

"Ronan your next." Matt said as Ronan stepped forward onto the platform as he was encased in the blue armor. It didn't take Ronan long to get use to the movements.

"Ok now follow me to the cargo area and we can get you use to lifting heavy objects." Matt said as he led them away from the armory.

"Be careful, you can run far, long, fast in those suits because they aid you in your bodies movement." Matt continued. They stepped into the cargo area and approached a large metal create, other people in power suits walked around carrying the large crates.

"Ok this weights a little over 700 pounds, so John why don't you lift up this crate. But remember your mind will tell you lift up hard, just take it easy and lift slowly. The suit will do the work for you."

John stepped up to the large crate and placed the huge hands of the power suit around the sides of the crate and began to lift it slowly.

"How heavy is it Shepard." Ronan said as John lifted the crate over his head.

"Not hard at all." He said as he dropped the crate and Ronan walked over and did the same.

"Good you guys learn this fast, it usually takes awhile but since we are in a rush we don't have much time to teach you much else."

"Now what." John said.

"Weapons." Matt said as two power suit soldiers approached them. "Hand them your weapons."

The soldiers held out their rifles as Ronan and John took them. They saluted Matt and walked to the armory.

"Those are C-14 Gauss rifles. 100 Round 50. caliber clip, they have a display to show how many rounds are left, and rarely jam." Matt said.

"These things are huge." John said.

"They were made to be carried by power suits and kill people who wore them. It was only in the year 2500 that we knew that these weapons worked on our zerg and protoss enemies. So it continued to be our standard issue weapon for many more years."

A soldier in a power suit approached and solutes Matt.

"Sir, Commander Raynor wants you to finish up your training and meet him on the bridge." The soldier said as he stood at attention.

"Inform him that im on my way, we are just finishing up." Matt replied as the soldier solutes him again as he turned around and walked away.

"Well lets head to the bridge." Matt said as they left the cargo room and headed to the bridge.

Sam and Rodney stood on the bridge observing the crews actions. Jim walked up behind them as one of the crewman turned around and looked at Jim.

"Sir, the ring on the planets surface just activated and some sort of alien ship just exited hyperspace and are deploying troops to the surface.." The crewman said as Jim turned to a marine.

"Go get Matt." Jim said.

"Yes sir." The Marine said as he walked out of the bridge and toward the armory.

"What is that thing." Jim said.

"It's a Hive ship." Rodney said stepping closer to the star map. "But what are the wraith doing here."

"What are Wraith?" Jim asked looking back at the alien vessel.

"Really bad alien things that suck the youth right out of you." Rodney continued.

"Raise the shields and power up the ATA lasers." Jim said as the crew went to work.

"Sir they are powering weapons." One of the crewman said.

Jim looked at the star map which magnified on the planet bellow. He could clearly see the Wraith move around the gate as they set up defensive fortification and several more wraith poured though the gate. Jim move the camera toward his base of operations.

"Commander, how are our forces." Jim said.

"Ready for your orders sir." The commander said.

"Good, move your forces against the new aliens immediately, and take control of the ring. I will be down shortly." Jim said.

"Yes sir." He replied.

John, Matt and Ronan entered the bridge as Matt looked at the map.

Rodney and Sam looked back at John and Ronan, their bright blue power suits had several scratches and paint missing but it only added to the way they looked.

"Those look awesome." Rodney said.

"Well they are." John said.

"So uh we re's mine." Rodney asked.

"Sorry Rodney you need training for this." John said. Matt had walked over to the star chart and looked at the images of wraith exiting the gate.

"What are those." Matt said staring at the map and the creatures on it.

"They call them Wraith." Jim said. "We are about to see just how strong these things are."

"Sir, their ship has opened fire on us, our shields are holding." The crewman said.

"Divert power from the lasers to the Yamato Cannon, lets give them everything we have." Jim said. The Hyperion turned to face the wraith hive ship as a large red ball grew in size at the bow of the battlecruiser.

"Yamato Cannon fully charged." Matt said.

"Fire." Jim said as the helmsmen fired the blast. A beam shot from the ball and with little effort shot though the wraith hive ship and out the other side. The ship bent in half and exploded in a large flash of light.

"Alien vessel destroyed." Matt said.

"Good now ready a shuttle im heading to the surface.

"We're going with." John said.

"Very well grab a gauss rife and some ammo and let's get down there." Jim said as he took one last drag on his cigar and put it out on the edge of the star map display table.

Jim, Ronan and John sat in the back of a drop ship with a squad of marines. The drop ship started to shake which meant they had entered the atmosphere.

"2 minutes to drop." The pilot said.

"You hear that marines 2 minutes, lock and load you your weapons." Jim said as all the marines checked there gauss rifles.

"You guys sure your ready for this." Jim said, the black scuffed paint of his power armor showed them that he indeed fought many battles, he carried a large revolver on his hip inside a holster.

"Yeah we're ready." Ronan said.

The last few moments went by quickly as a sudden thud showed they had touched down. The ramp behind them opened and touched the ground as the marines stood up.

"Ok marines, move move move!" Jim yelled as they hustled out of the drop ship and followed the large number of power suites soldiers all heading toward the gate. Several tanks and walkers advanced from afar.

"What are those." John said looking at the vehicles and troops heading to the gate.

"The walkers are called Goliath and the other are our siege tanks." Jim said.

Hundreds of wraith poured though the gate as they moved forward though the forest area. Jim's raiders walked forward slowly as they opened fire on the wraith as they fired back. There stun weapons however did nothing to the power suited raiders, their C-14 Gauss rifle 50. caliber bullets ripped the wraith to pieces. The wraith refused to retreat even in the face of total annihilation.

Jim, Ronan and John arrived at the front, wraith bodies lay mangled and ripped apart their blood spilled over the ground. The raiders continued there advanced to the gate as more wraith poured though only to see walking machines as they stepped through. Ronan fired his C-14 moving forward against the wraith.

"This suit makes us basically invincible to them." Ronan said. "Finally the wraith are getting what they deserve, an ass kicking."

Not far away sat a siege tank as it extended its support arms and turned to siege mode.

"Acquiring firing coördinates." The gunner said as the turret turned to the gate which was a little over a mile away. "Target in grid A25-C12. Fire two rounds."

The mighty siege tanks 120mm shock cannon erupted in a large ball of fire as a loud bang shook the ground a the maelström round left the barrel. The crew inside opened the breach and pushed in another round and closed it. The tank blasted off another round as they flew though the air toward the target.

A mile away at the gate, the wraith gathered and prepared to charge the raiders line, when the artillery round slammed into the stargate. The explosion caused several wraith to die instantly, hundreds more were leveled from the shock wave. The second shot slammed into the ground a few feet from the DHD causing it to blow up, several more wraith died from the second shot. With raiders now surrounding the remaining wraith, their hope of winning fizzled out. Several fighters flew overhead firing missiles and dropping bombs on the wraith positions.

An armored soldier arrived and saluted Jim.

"Sir, we have encircled the alien infantry, they refuse to surrender." He said.

"They won't surrender." Ronan said. "I doubt they know how."

"Use the siege tanks to bombard the area, they will ether surrender or be wiped out." Jim said.

The wraith set up a defensive perimeter as several siege tank artillery rounds bombarded the wraith positions, round after round fell on top of them as one slammed into the gate blasting the stand that held it down and pounding further into the ground. The dirt flew into the air blasting large craters into the landscape as the last of the wraith fell dead.

"Hold your fire." Jim said over his radio as the siege tanks fell silent. "All infantry move in, check the bodies make sure there dead." He continued over the radio.

They approached the wraith defensive line, most of the bodies had exploded from the shelling, a few remained intact, the raiders made sure they put a bullet through the head of each intact wraith.

John walked over to the gate as Ronan inspected the mess of parts that remained from the DHD.

"DHD is toast." Ronan said picking up the shattered activation button.

"Well looks like the gate made it." John said as he slapped his hand onto the side. A loud creaking noise filled the air as the forty ton gate tilted back and fell to the ground.

"Or not" John continued looking back at Jim and Ronan.

"It's fine we don't use that thing." Jim said.

"Colonel do you copy." John said.

"Yeah John we read you."

"The wraith are all taken care of down here, maybe now we can have some peace to talk about the Dominion." He said

"Yes, we are heading back up." Jim said. "Ok, let's get outta here."

The drop ship entered the Hyperion docking bay as its stilts extended and the ship docked. The ramp lowered and touched the floor as Jim, Ronan and John exited its belly. Jim laid his weapon on his shoulder as he turned to look at John and Ronan.

"If you would head back to the armory and return those suits, we can get this discussion under way."

"Of course." John said as he and Ronan left for the armory.

Jim continued on to the bridge as the doors opened.

"I'm heading to my quarters to get out of this suit, if you would aid Colonel Shepard and Ronan with there suits Matt, it would be appreciated."

"Of course sir." Matt replied.

After a few minutes Jim exited his quarters to see Shepard and Ronan next to the star map with Sam and Rodney.

"Ah, sir we have completed a scan of the surrounding systems." Matt said as the star map shaped to the outline of the Pegasus galaxy. Several red dots started covering the galaxy.

"Those red dots are systems controlled by Mengsk." Matt said. Several yellow dots appeared on screen.

"The yellow dots are systems controlled by the wraith. This Intel was given by the Atlantians and inputted into our database." Some of the yellow faded and red took its place.

"As you can see, the Dominion is quickly pushing the wraith out of systems, our intelligence believe that Admiral Warren thinks the wraith have the battlecruiser Vengeance and are hiding it from them. We estimate casualties in the tens of millions for the wraith before they are convinced that they don't have the ship.

"That's fine with me." Ronan said.

"Then they will attack the native people of this galaxy and even thou they are looking for the Vengeance they will strip mine this galaxy for resources to use against the protoss and the zerg." Matt said.

"That be Mengsk." Raynor said. "So the best course of action is for us to find the Vengeance first and retrieve its cargo before him.

"Yeah there might be a problem with that." Sam said turning to look at Raynor who had approached the map.

"See a few years ago we found it on a planet in our galaxy, and it was destroyed."

"WHAT!" Jim yelled. "You destroyed it."

"We didn't do it the protoss did." Sam replied quickly. Jim's face filled with shock and disbelief.

"The protoss are here." Jim asked.

"There was one at the wreckage of the vengeance, his name was Snorkel, a Dark Templar. He called for help and a from what my old commander told me they glassed the planet because of the zerg infestation.

"The zerg are here to." Matt interrupted.

"No, the protoss made sure all the zerg where killed." Sam continued.

"We need to get to this planet before the Dominion." Jim said. "Can you get us there."

"We would have to go back to Stargate Command and use that gate to get there."

"If you give us the coördinates we will just jump there." Jim said.

"It's not in this galaxy." Sam said.

"Looks like we have to take their stargate sir, we can't jump that far and it would take weeks just to get there, the Dominion would have killed everyone in this galaxy by then.

"OK so, if you would allow me to bring a squad of marines we would like to head to the planet." Jim said.

"Well there is a problem, it takes a lot of power to dial out of a galaxy, and we just lost the ability to dial home, our ZPM is drained.

"You need another power source huh." Jim said.

"Who much power do you guys need to dial out." Matt said.

"Rodney why don't you go with Matt and explain to him what we need."

"And Matt, im sure that a Mobieus reactor will provide the power we need but pull an Apollo reactor from a wraith and take it with you, that should be more then enough power." Jim said

"Yes sir." Matt said as he walked off with Rodney.

"Now I will prepare a squad of my best marines and prepare to move out." Jim said.

"Well since the gate is destroyed we will have to take your ship back to Atlantis." Sam said.

"Tell the helmsman the coördinates. He will make the warp jump." Jim said as he left the room.

The Hyperion suddenly appeared in the skies above a blue planet.

Jim stood on the bridge with seven power armor marines, their armor was clearly worn but reliable. The ship began descending into the atmosphere over the vast shimmering blue ocean.

"Ok where is this place." Jim said turning to Sam.

"You got a radio." Sam replied. Jim looked at Matt as he gave her a headset.

"What frequency is this on." Sam said.

"Matt broadcast on all frequency's." Jim said. It was only a second or two before Matt gave the thumbs up.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter calling Atlantis. Come in Atlantis" Sam said. Only static and silence replied back.

"Repeat this is Samantha Carter, commander of Atlantis." She said again. A crackle interrupted the silence of the radio.

"Atlantis here, good to hear from you Colonel, we were starting to worry. We like your ride."

"Thanks Chuck, deactivate the cloaking field we will be docking the ship." Sam said.

"Yes Colonel." Sam said.

A few seconds later the City appeared in front of them.

"Wow." Jim said as the Hyperion drew closer.

"I have seen Protoss cities but not nothing quiet like this."

"Its home." Sam replied as the Hyperion touched down on the East pier as the landing ramp descended to the floor.

"Ok Colonel now what." Jim said

"Well Rodney do we have enough power." Sam said.

"Uh yeah, yeah I think this will do it." Rodney said holding an Apollo reactor.

"You mean you guys actually mastered cold fusion, we though it was impossible to do." Rodney said.

"McKay..." Sam interrupted. "Go install that thing so we can dial Earth."

"Oh yeah right." He said.

"Matt please escort our guests of the ship."

"If you don't I would like to hang back. "John said looking at Jim "It's a big city and you're gonna need a guide to get to the control room."

"Of course." Jim said. As they left the bridge as Matt showed all but John off the ship.

"I take it showing me to the bridge is not the only reason you want to stay here." Jim said.

"Sorry we just met you so we may be a little suspicious for a while." John replied.

"Trust me its understandable with what those Dominion boys are doing, you need to be cautious but I assure you we are not your enemies." Jim said. "Anyway I'm heading to my quarters to get my power armor." Jim walked into the room as the doors slid behind him, a few minutes later he emerged from them, his black armor filled with dust and some artwork on the helmet and shoulders.

"Lead the way." Jim said.

After a few minutes they arrived in the gate room. People continued to stare at the power suited soldiers as they approached the control room.

"Rodney are you finished." Sam said over the radio.

"Yeah she is ready to dial." Rodney said.

"Ok Chuck dial Earth." Sam said.

"Yes ma'am." Chuck replied as he pressed the 8 symbols and activated the gate. The bright blue event horizon blasted into the room and quickly stabilized.

"Stargate command this is Atlantis over." Sam said. There was no response.

"Stargate command this is Atlantis come in over." Sam repeated. Nothing but static returned back.

"Stargate Command this is Atlantis please respond." Sam continued.

"Something's not right." John said.

"I'm sure there just having radio problems." Sam said.

"Radio problems Sam." Rodney said in a sarcastic tone.

"What else could there be Rodney."

"Well we can't go though, what if the iris is closed, which it would be." Rodney replied.

"We can send a MALP." John said.

"Right, Chuck get a MALP down here." Sam said.

"Yes ma'am." Chuck replied.

A few minutes later a MALP sat in front of the gate waiting for its deployment.

"Stargate Command this is Atlantis come in over." Sam said, more silence poured back though the radio.

"Stargate Command come in over." Sam repeated but once again nothing answered her.

"OK Chuck deploy the MALP." Sam said.

"Deploying MALP." Chuck said as he moved the stick on the remote forward as the MALP moved toward the gate and into the event horizon.

"MALP is away. Reintegration in 5 seconds.. MALP... HAS reached its destination." Chuck said. "Receiving telemetry audio and video."

"What the hell." John said as he stared at the video.

The gate room was empty, the two machine guns guarding the ramp where black and destroyed, the blast shield was down over the control room, the blast doors had been closed in the room but huge holes in the steel doors showed where something had gone though.

"OK gear up, we are heading though." Sam said.

"Yes ma'am" John said as he tapped Ronan on the shoulder.

It was only a few minutes later when Sam, John, Ronan, Rodney, Jim and his Marines stood ready to move.

"OK lets move." Sam said as they walked though the gate, They emerged on the other side The Atlantians had their P-90's raised and at the ready as Jim and his marines walked though as well holding there gauss rifles. Only a red strobe light flashed, with no other light in the gate room.

"Its running on emergency power." Sam said. "What's going on."

"I don't know but let me and my marines clear the area, I got a bad feeling, I might have an idea about what did this." Jim said "Ok split up you four take Rodney and Ronan and head right, I will take Sam and John and head left."

As they moved forward and though the blast doors. John and Sam followed Jim as Sam directed him to the control room.

"How are you doing Captain." Jim said.

"Nothing yet sir." Captain Wake replied.

Sam walked over to the control room computers to see that the screen was blank. Sam tried typing commands on the computer but nothing happened.

"Damn it!" Sam said. "We have to get the power back on."

"Guide me to where we need to go." Jim said as he raised his gauss rifle.

Captain Wake moved slowly down the hallway, his HUD displaying his team behind them and the huge lights on his shoulders illuminating the hallway.

"Nothing yet sir." Wake said.

"Copy that Captain, we are going to turn the power back on, continue and secure this level." Jim replied.

"Yes sir." He replied, they rounded the corner to see bullet holes all over the walls, blood was smeared on the floor and walls all down the hallway and skeletons with some flesh still on, flies circling there broken bones and skulls that lay on the floor and against the walls.

"Oh god." Rodney said. "I'm gonna be sick."

"What the hell did this." Ronan said.

"We have an idea, just hope we ain't right." Wake said as they continued down the hall.

"Sir, we have evidence of battle and casualties, but it looks like they have been here for awhile."

"Yeah, us to." Jim said looking at the power box, three people lay dead next to it. Jim walked over and examined their uniforms.

"Who are they." Sam asked.

"One says Landrey, the others are unreadable." Jim said

"Oh god General Landrey." Sam said.

Jim examined the power box, several large spines where jammed inside it, making it completely useless.

"Zerg." Jim whispered to himself. He pulled a spine from the box and turned to Sam and tossed her the spine.

"You know what that belongs to." Jim said.

"It can't be... we killed them... the protoss killed them... the...ze."

"CONTACTS!" Wake yelled into the radio as he opened fire with his gauss rifle.

"ZERG.. WE GOT ZERG!" Jim could clearly hear the weapons fire over the radio as his HUD flashed red as an arrow pointed to a dark corridor. From the shadows the head of a Hydralisk slowly emerged and moved forward to them.

"Oh god." Sam said. Jim raised his rifle and opened fire at the creature. The bullets smashed and blasted the creature as pieces of its flesh and body flew all over as it fell dead.

"WE GOTTA GO, RETREAT TO THE GATE!" Jim yelled.

"What about the people here, we have to see how far the zerg have spread." Sam said.

"We don't have the equipment of the ammunition to deal with the zerg." Jim said. "We can head back to my ship and get more troops and come back prepared." Sam was silent for a few moments before she was able to speak.

"Ok... let's go back to Atlantis." Sam said.

"What you can't be serious Sam." John said.

"You have never fought the zerg John, you don't know how strong they are, Jim's right we are not prepared to fight them."

"So we are just abandoning the SGC." John said.

"No we will be back in a few hours." Jim said.

"Fine." John replied as they turned around and headed back to the gate, when they arrived they saw the other team already there and waiting.

"Wait Sam don't you have to dial the gate," Rodney said

"We can't the dialing computer is shot and out of power."

"Can we dial manually." John asked.

"We probably could but we don't have the power to dial out let alone Atlantis." Sam said.

Jim paused and opened a storage slot in his suit.

"Will this do." He asked as he handed Sam a large crystal.

"What's that." Rodney asked

"A protoss power crystal, its only a shard but they are immensely powerful." Jim replied.

"I don't know but we have no way of installing it." Sam said.

"Just place it next to the gate and dial it." Jim said as a loud hissing noise filled the hallways and made their way into the gate room.

"Take two marines we need to make this fast." He continued as he moved to the left blast door.

"Wake your team cover the right door, we have to hold them back until they can get the gate dialed."

"Yes sir." He replied as he and his team took up defensive positions around the blast door.

"Lets do this Marines!" Jim yelled.

Hydralisk's swarmed the halls as they opened fire. One after another they fell but more continued to charge them. Then suddenly the waves of hydralisk's stopped as low rumbling noise filled the halls.

Zerglings sprinted down them on all sides of the hallway. None fared better then the hydralisk before them but several hydralisk's approached again as they slowly encroached on their positions.

"Keep going, keep going... Stop." Rodney said, guiding the marines. "Now back."

"How we doing Sam we can't hold this much longer." Jim said.

"Five down three to go." She responded.

A zergling pounced down from the ceiling and tackled Jim to the ground. He struggled to push it off when it exploded above him. He turned left to see Ronan behind the trigger of the only working machine gun in the room. Jim gave him a thumbs up and returned to his feet as Ronan turned his gun to the ceiling where more poured in.

"There's to many sir. We cant hold on much longer. I'm almost out of ammo!" Wake yelled.

"Keep firing till you don't have anything left!" Jim said as he moved backwards toward the ramp slowly. Wake and his team followed as more zerg poured though every crack.

"Last Chevron!" McKay yelled.

"The zerg now swarmed all over as several marines threw down there gauss rifles and drew their side arms.6 zerglings crouched in from of them ready to pounce. They sprang into the air, their blood soaked claws hungry for more blood as Jim and Wake were tackled to the ground by the other marines. A blue wave rushed over there heads and caught the zerglings in mid jump.

"GOT IT." McKay yelled.

Sam pressed buttons on her keypad on her wrist, sending her shield code though.

"OK CODE ITS IN LETS GO!" She yelled as they all ran though quickly.

Jim stepped back slowly and lunged for the gate as a hydralisk jump though as well.

They emerged on the other side as Jim landed on his stomach, the hydralisk right behind him.

"RAISE THE SHIELD!" Sam yelled as the shield quickly covered the event horizon.

The hydralisk hissed and snarled as it fired spines at the Atlantians in the gate room.

Jim pulled out his revolver and landed a shot in the lower jaw of the hydralisk, he fired three more shots before it fell over and its yellow eyes grew dark. The impact of zerg after zerg hitting the gates shield continued for several minutes until finally the assault stopped and the gate shutdown.

"What about the power source, the zerg have it." Rodney said.

"Even if they know it's there im pretty sure it's drained from the dialing." Jim replied.

"What happened you were only gone an hour." Tayla said as she walked up to Sam.

"It's the SGC, its been taken." Sam replied.

"By what." Tayla replied.

"The Zerg." Sam said back as she walked back to the control room.

The team broke up for a few hours as Jim returned to the control room and was redirected to Sam's Quarters.

"Colonel Carter." He said peering in the door.

"Come in Jim." She said as he walked inside. The clanking of his power armor rang though the room.

"Me and my men are ready to go. I have portable power sources and thanks to Dr. McKay we have an adapter for the Milky Way gate network. I'm also prepared to bring a hundred plus men with us if we need to." Jim said.

"Good, what about supplied."

"If you gave Earths coördinates to me I can send Matt in the Hyperion to meet us there."

"Yeah sure... I will let Rodney know to send them the coördinates to your ship." Sam replied.

"Shepard and Ronan are putting on their power armor so they will be ready to go soon."

"Ok I will be down in a few minutes. How are we on supplies?"

"Got plenty of ammunition for everything we are bringing, the only thing we ain't prepared for is a zerg invasion." Jim said with a smile. "Don't worry Colonel we will find out what happened there and get your friends back."

"I hope Jack, Daniel, Cam, Vala and Teal'c made it out OK." Sam said, a sincere look of worry on her face.

The marines and firebats stood outside the gate room waiting for further orders as Shepard, Ronan, and Jim stood in front of the gate waiting for Chuck to dial the gate.

"Ok Matt you take off for Earth, Sam and Rodney will lead you there, we will try to make contact with any survivors that may be left on the base." Jim said as Chuck began dialing the gate.

"Copy that Sir, we will be there as fast as possible." Matt replied.

"Make sure you grab as many vehicles as you can bring, I got a feeling we are gonna need them."

"Yes, sir."

"John." Sam said.

"Go ahead."

"Try to make contact with General O'Neill, im sure he is alive but you're gonna have to find him. I'm sure he knows where Daniel and Teal'c are. I will be heading with the Hyperion"

"Will do. See you on Earth."

The eighth symbol was put in as the even horizon burst forth from the gate and stabilized.

"OK firebats in from, push the zerg back as far as you can cause there will be men coming in behind you so keep moving away from the gate." Jim said as the fire bats walked though the gate followed by Jim, Ronan, and John, then the rest of the marines.

Sam turned to Tayla who stood silently in the control room.

"Tayla, you have control of Atlantis till I return."

"Of Colonel Carter. Good luck." Tayla said as Sam rushed out of the room and toward the Hyperion.

They emerged on the other side to see the firebats pushing back in all directions. Jim moved left followed by John who broke off and headed for the control room. Ronan moved right after the firebats in front of him.

"See anything yet." Jim asked rounding the corners he had taken several hours earlier.

"No nothing in the control room, briefing room or Landry's office." John said

"It's all clear here." Ronan said as he approached one of they many hatches on the wall. The door was open. Ronan looked inside and could see light on the surface.

"I thing we got a problem." Ronan said.

"What is it." John replied.

"I think they took these hatches to the surface."

"No way they would have locked the base down."

"Zerg must have fought their way out."

Raynor approached on of the elevators and opened the door. He looked down the shaft as his HUD displayed everything enhanced. The elevator was destroyed at the bottom.

"Looks like they blew the elevators, to bad they did know that the zerg and climb any surface." Jim said. He inspected the shaft more thoroughly as his HUD displayed stab marks in the walls showing how the zerg moved up the shaft.

"Yep they ran up the elevator shafts."

"God I wonder how many made it to the surface." John said.

"Considering we where fighting for our lives just to escape and now there are none here. I would say all of them, and they can probably go in and out as they please." Jim said.

"I don't get it, the first sign that the zerg where going to over run this base and they would have initiated the self destruct." John continued.

"You mean this." Jim said. His helmet cam transmitted the image of a black room with the remains of objects on the floor.

"My HUD scanned it, it showed traces of radioactive materials but looks like the bomb was destroyed." Jim said.

"By what." Ronan said, as they continued searching the base.

"Infested terran." Jim said. "The residue on the walls and blast marks makes it look like it walked right up to it and detonated."

"Wow they got ones that blow up." John said.

"Technically no, they infest humans and they become their versions of suicide bombers, they develop explosive tumors and detonate at their target." Jim said.

"That sucks." Ronan replied.

"Luckily they are unstable so if you get a round on one of the tumors they will probably blow up and kill anything near them." Jim said. "Anyway looks like we have to go to the surface, there ain't nothing down here."

"Copy that." John said as he slung the gauss rifle on his back and began climbing the ladder to the surface, with the power suits it was a really tight squeeze but they were just able to make it up.

John, Ronan, and Jim looked out onto the landscape, fires had burned away all the trees surrounding the base leaving a thick blanket of black ash on the ground.

"This doesn't look recent." John said.

"I don't think the zerg just got here, I think they have been here a long time." Jim said "Look over there." He pointed to a purplish gunk that lay on the land and spread for miles.

"What is this crap." Ronan said as he touched it with the suit.

"Creep." Jim replied. "It's what they use for food. This stuff sucks the nutrients from the ground and feeds the zerg and there structures. There has got to be a creep colony or a hatchery somewhere."

"What are those." John asked

"Zerg buildings." Jim replied. "Lets follow the creep and destroy what ever is causing it to expand." Jim said as he and his men moved forward. John and Ronan quickly followed.

"I wonder how this happened." John said. His face heavy at the sight of the destruction around him, wildlife lay dead all over with burnt dead trees everywhere, the occasional destroyed car didn't lighten his mood.

"How are we gonna fix this."

"I don't mean to be negative John but I don't think you will drive the zerg from here. Im sure they didn't just come though that gate, they would have dropped from space to. Im sure there where more invading this planet then the population of this world. Its what the zerg do, and at those numbers even we cant stop them, our only hope lies with the alien artifact on the vengeance. Hopefully it can do something to stop this." Before John could speak a large spike exploded from the ground impaling a firebat.

"SUNKEN COLONY!" Jim Yelled. His HUD Pointed in the direction the tremor came from. A moving hill on the ground hand a long spike slam into the ground. It emerged again as John moved to the side narrowly avoiding the spike. The firebats where the first to get close enough to begin shooting. Waves of flame burst from there nozzles and surrounded the structure. Jim and the other marines began firing there rifles at is. Blood poured from the creature as it groaned in pain as it suddenly exploded. Its corpse on a hulk on the surface. The creep immediately began to reseed revealing dead earth under it.

"How are we gonna find these guys." Ronan said.

"Does your military use radios." Jim said.

"Yeah." John replied.

"I can try and tap into it with my suit maybe see if there is a resistance somewhere."

He immediately began scanning all frequency's for activity. It was alarmingly silent, not much traffic at all moved over the airwaves, as suddenly a voice came over the radio.

"GET THOSE CHOPPERS OUT OF THERE!" A man yelled.

"WOLF DEN WE ARE GOING DOWN!" Another said. As an explosion then silence returned though the radio.

"WYVREN 2 DO YOU COPY!" The man yelled.

"WYVREN 2 COME IN." HE continued.

"I got something, im patching it though to your suits." Jim said. "They would probably know your voice better anyway. You on the air all you have to do is speak."

"This is Colonel John Shepard calling any surviving SG members over."

There was no response for some time before the mans voice returned.

"John Shepard... from Atlantis." The man said with a great amount of surprise in his voice.

"General O'Neill?" John replied.

"Well yeah who do you think." Jack replied.

"Your alive." John responded with great enthusiasm. "What the hell happened here sir."

"The damn zerg is what happened." He replied "Where are you?"

"We are about 5 clicks south of the escape hatches of the SGC." John replied. "And Sir we got help."

"What kind of help."

"Our help. Commander Jim Raynor." Jim said.

"Jim Raynor... Raynor.. why does that name seem familiar." Jack said,

"Sir where are you, we can come help." John said.

"I can't tell you our location, those hovering zerg can monitor radio chatter, I will send some choppers for you."

"We will need a lot sir." John replied.

"How many of you are there." He replied.

"Ronan, Raynor and I." John said.

"Along with 10 firebats." Jim paused for a moment. "9 firebats and 15 marines. We are wearing power armor so we will need a lot of choppers to get to your position." Jim said.

"OK, I got choppers on there way, 15 Chinooks, I hope that's enough cause its all we got now."

"We'll be waiting sir." John said.

It took a few hours before the helicopters arrived. With room to spare thy picked up the troops and headed back to base. A man walked down the aisle ominously as if he was looking for something.

"Colonel John Shepard.!" He yelled as John raised his power suited hand into the air. The man moved quickly over to him.

"Colonel Mitchell" John said as he stood in front of him and raised the face shield.

"Nice suit." He said.

"Thanks it was a gift."

"General O'Neill wanted me to tell you that now that your not on a radio channel, Our base is in Colorado springs at the airport. It was one of the few places not destroyed by the zerg. We got it packed full of Anti air and heavy weapons. We have been fortunate so far to hold off any ground attack by the zerg." Cam said

"What about survivors." John replied.

"We got scattered units coming in every so often from different places, mostly the west. But we have had a few troops come in on tanks from the east, along with a lot of pilots."

"What about your team." John said. Mitchell paused for a few moments,

"Vala didn't make it."

"I'm sorry to hear that." John said as a loud bang shook the chopper which through the Mitchell off his feet. An alarm began blaring as the rear hatch blew off the back.

Several flying zerg smashed into the choppers behind them as they exploded and fell to the ground.

"Holy shit." Mitchell yelled. "Boomers!"

"There called scourge!" Jim yelled as three more choppers exploded and fell to the ground in a burning heap.

"Fire at those scourge!" Jim yelled as his marines hung out the back and fired there rifles at the flying creatures as they exploded in mid air.

"Drop all these choppers now!" John yelled as the pilot began his descent. The co-pilot radioed the remaining Chinooks to drop them.

A loud screeching noise echoed though the sky as a new creature approached. It fired a spiraling projectile as it struck the rear rotor of the chopper. It snapped and flew off the Chinook as it began to spiral downward.

"Mayday mayday we're going down, twelve miles from destination!" The pilot yelled over the radio.

"Hold on to something!" John said as Jim and four other marines flew out the back of the chopper. It smashed into the ground as the impact smacked Johns head against the chair in front of him knocking him out.

The full moon shined high in the sky as Ronan rolled John over.

"Shepard...Shepard wake up." Ronan said as John's eyes slowly opened. His vision was blurred and fuzzy as he shook his head to break the cob webs.

"Where's Jim and Mitchell." John said, a large gash oozing blood.

"I don't know about Jim but Mitchell is leading a scout party" Ronan replied pressing a rag to John's forehead and the wound. "Jim flew out the back before we hit the ground. Haven't seen him yet."

"What about everyone else."

"The remaining marines made it, but the pilot and co-pilot are dead." Ronan replied. "The marines said that these suits inject your body with a stim pack when the sensors detect your vitals fading, its why your eye sight is blurry."

"How many marines are here." John said.

"Sixteen." Ronan said helping John sit up.

"We need to find Jim and look for survivors of the other choppers." John said as Ronan helped him to his feet.

"Will they even listen to me." John said.

"I don't know." Ronan said.

"Shepard, good to see your up and about." Cam said as he emerged from the forest with two marines.

"You to." John said getting to his feet

"OK listen up!" Cam yelled as the marines turned to face him.

"We gonna head out to find Jim, so lets get the hell out of here."

The marines looked at each other and nodded there heads as they stood up and grabbed there rifles and followed Cam's lead as he John and Ronan walked south.

"Sir, shouldn't we head north to find Jim." A marine said.

"I'm sure that if Jim is alive he is heading to Colorado Springs to the airport. He knows that we would be heading there. He didn't show up here because he's looking for survivors, if we head to the airport we are one thing he doesn't have to worry about." Cam replied.

"Sounds like a plan." The marine said as they followed Cam, John and Ronan through the forest. After a while they approached a highway. It lay barren and unused. He looked right and looked left, both directions seemed dark and uninviting.

"Now where." Ronan said.

John focuses on his HUD, the suits internal network connected to the orbiting satellites. It focused on his position as John entered the Colorado Springs airport into the coordinates. A blue line appeared in the suits hub showing the path to the airport.

"left." John said

"You sure." Cam replied.

"If this thing is like a gps then yeah its that way."

"OK, lets get moving." Cam said as they continued down the highway. They moved in a box formation checking all directions. They came to a point were creep covered the road. Cam raised his right hand as everyone stopped. They moved up the hill to there right as a high cliff gave them a good view point. John signaled the rest to hold there positions as Cam and Ronan moved forward crawling on there stomachs. They moved there heads over the side to investigate. The HUD magnified the image to show greater detail. Once they had enough they slowly moved down the hill and back to there team.

"What's going on."

"There are a lot zerg over there." John said.

"How many." A marine asked.

"To many for us to take on. Maybe a few dozen." Ronan said

"What's the plan then." The marine said.

"What's your name." Cam asked.

"Sergeant Alan Smith." He said.

"What supplies do we have sergeant." John said.

"We got 1,000 rounds of ammo a piece, and five frag grenades.

"We got four bricks of C-4." Ronan said.

"Any ideas." Cam said

"Ok." John said deep in thought. He looked over his HUD to see if there was an alternate route, but the next closes route would take them fifty five miles out of the way.

"OK, I think I got a plan." John said as he removed his C-4 and handed it to Ronan.

"Place these under the ground about 10 feet from each other 2 on each side of the road." John said.

"What's your plan." Cam replied.

"We I think we are gonna lure as many as we can in between the explosives, when they fill up we detonate it. Then the marines throw there grenades at the same time. We ambush the ones that are alive and push on."

"I will stay back with the marines." Cam said

"You guys got half an hour to get a favorable position." John said. "Lets move out."

The nerves of the marines were on edge waiting for Ronan and John to lure the zerg to the explosives. They had the area encircled as they lay on the ground hidden in the tree lines on each side as Johns voice came over the radio.

"WE ARE COMEING IN HOT GET READY!" He yelled as he and Ronan sprinted over the road, a line of hydralisks and zerglings behind them, the zerglings were catching up quick. They pasted the safety area as the zerglings followed. The hydralisks followed closely as they stepped into the danger area.

"NOW!" John yelled as the marines rose up from there positions and tossed there grenades into the area. Cam picked up the detonator and flipped the switch. The explosion rocked the ground as the marines tossed all there grenades into the kill zone.

They raised there rifles and pointed them toward the ambush point, dust and dirt filled the air clouding there view. As the dust settled the zerglings had died and only a few hydralisks clawed the ground trying to get away. They slowly marched over the dead zerg and shot the hydralisk point blank as it fell dead on the ground.

"Lets move." Cam said as they continued forward, more zerg poured over the road as they lined there rifles up and opened fire. The bullets ripped though the zerg as several fell but more ran over there dead bodies in a mass horde.

The marines moved forward slowly as the zerg numbers seemed to have no end but suddenly the zerg halted there attack and disappeared as quickly as they came, dispersing into the forests. The marines halted there advance and stopped firing.

"What the hell." John said looking around. His HUD displayed his current clip was nearly out so he reloaded.

"Where did they go." Ronan asked.

An enormous roar echoed though the night sky as thunderous footsteps shook the ground.

"That ain't good." Cam continued as he reloaded his weapon and raised it in front of him.

A four legged creature approached from the south, it was massive with twin blades for arms.

"What the hell is that." Cam said.

"I don't know." John said aiming his rifle at the creature. "What is it sergeant." He said as they turned around to look at him. The image they saw were the marines running in the opposite direction.

"ULTRALISK!" Smith yelled as Ronan, Cam and John began backing away from the creature which was around 100 yards away. They turned and took of in the other direction as the creature lowered its head and began to charge. It's footsteps pounded the ground as the rear view camera in there suits show it running after them.

"ITS CLOSING IN!" John yelled as they turned the hard corner. They slid to a halt to see the marines had formed a firing line facing them.

"Get down!" Smith said as Ronan, Cam and John dove behind there line as the Ultralisk turned the corner.

"Drop it!" He yelled as they began firing on it. The bullets did little to the Ultralisk as several shells bounced off its armor. It slowed its movement and walked slowly toward them with a sense of power, like it knew it was stronger and no matter what they did it would be able to kill them easily.

The marines seemed to catch this as they ceased fire. The Ultralisk raised its mighty tusks and swung them down toward them.

It happened in the blink of an eye. One second the Ultralisk was mere feet from killing them, the next it was screaming in pain and dead on the ground. As the carcass of the Ultralisk hit the ground a figure stood before them in the twilight of the moon on the horizon. It slowly turned to face them, its bright blue skin shined in the moonlight, and its eyes glimmered with power and presence. It wore a large dark cloak over its body which hid its seemingly fragile figure but it was clear to everyone there that this creature was old, very old and powerful.

"Where is James Raynor." It said with a powerful force.

John, Cam and Ronan looked around for the mouth that the voice came from, it took a moment for them to realize that it came from the creature standing in front of them.

"Its a protoss." Smith said."

The creatures eyes focused on them with an almost incinerating gaze.

"We don't know." John said.

"What are you doing." Ronan said turning to him.

"That thing just killed in a second what we not only ran from but opened fire on and did nothing to." John said. "I would like to know exactly how it did that."

"How I killed that creature is of no concern to you, I already know that you do not know where James Raynor is." He said. He turned his back to leave as John took a step forward.

"We know where he's going." Mitchell said as this statement gave the creature pause.

He turned to look at Cam, his eyes burned right though him.

"Your statement is true." He said.

"We're heading to Colorado Springs." John said. "We could defiantly use your help to get there." The creature stood there looking at him for several moments. Thoughts raced though his head as he weighed his options.

"This is your home world." He said.

"Yes, yes it is." John replied, just realizing that his family, friends, hell even his ex-wife were probably dead. His whole world was basically wiped clean thanks to the zerg.

"I know how you feel, my home world met the fury of the swarm not long ago, my heart still aches." He said.

"Can the zerg be stopped." Mitchell said.

"If they can I don't know how. "The creature replied. "I will accompany you to the airport, and there I will wait for James Raynor."

"How do you know about the airport." Mitchell said.

"I can read your mind Cameron Mitchell. Telepathy is how my race communicates."

"Try not to do that." Cam replied with slight irritation. The creatures face shifted to a more frustrated expression.

"I will do what is needed humans. If probing your mind is need then I will do it."

Ronan stood on edge, he felt insulted be called a human, the wraith had the same high sense of authority in there voice, like they where better then humans, even him. The idea was maddening to Ronan.

"I don't know much about these wraith you think of but my race is far superior we are true warriors, Humanity is strong but it still has much to learn young one, your aggression proves my point."

Ronan was offended far more then he though he could be, nothing much was holding him from attacking the creature except the though about how he killed the ultralisk they ran from and indeed they don't know how he did it. He calmed his nerves and took a few deep breathes.

"Lets not waste any time. The road is clear behind me so lets get moving." The creature said as they reloaded there weapons and followed it into the darkness.

Sam and Rodney sat in the commons aboard the Hyperion. Men hustled about drinking beer and listening to the jute box as they looked around.

"I wonder how there doing." Sam said.

"I'm sure they're fine." Rodney replied.

"You saw the zerg Rodney, and if you thought the ones in the base where bad, some are enormous and they overrun you very quickly."

"What happened on P3X-900." Rodney asked. "What happened to you."

Sam though about it for awhile, glimpses of that day flashed back to her. The images of SG teams being ripped apart and dismembered still haunted her dreams. She unzipped her uniform to her chest and removed the left side from her shoulder. A large scar on both the front and back of her body gave a constant reminder of the horror of the zerg.

"What happened." Rodney said, his face shifting to disbelieve at the size of the scar.

"A zergling, one of those dog like things running all over, it popped out of the ground as I was repairing the DHD and knocked me down." Sam paused for a few moments, the pain of the moment shot though her body again. "Then it jammed its claw into my left shoulder, it went all the way though."

"Wow Sam that's terrible." Rodney replied. "Wait why don't we stop by the Jaffa worlds and see if they can help."

"We could try Rodney but even the staff weapons, though more effective then ours take several shots to kill them." Sam said. "But its worth trying, we should go to Dakara first, Teal'c will probably be there."

"Well lets head to the bridge and give the coordinates to Matt." Rodney replied standing up.

"Ok." Sam said as headed to the bridge.

The doors to the bridge opened as the image of the Milky Way galaxy now replaced the Pegasus.

"Ah, Colonel Carter, Dr. McKay." Matt said looking at them though the star map. "What can I do for you."

"We were wondering if you could head to a different planet before we hit Earth." Sam said. "We need to pick up a friend and maybe more allies for our fight, we don't know how bad the zerg infestation of the SGC is." Sam said.

"Its a tight schedule we have to keep but... we are ahead, so sure. Punch in the coordinates and we will make the jump, I was just about to head to Earth." Matt said stepping away from the controls.

Sam walked over and put the six star constellation coordinates into the computer.

"Ok coordinates are in." Sam said.

"Ok." Matt said. "Helmsmen spin up drives 4 and 6."

"Yes sir." He said "Spinning drives 4 and 6."

"Prepare for warp jump on my mark." Matt replied. "3...2...1... Mark."

The ship blasted into space and in an instant reemerged from the jump. The ship was in high orbit over a planet. It looked tan from the ship because the surface was mostly sand.

"Captain." A man said, raising his hand to signal Matt.

"What is it." Matt replied.

"Your not gonna believe this." He replied.

"What."

"I'm detecting zerg life signs, and a LOT of them." He said putting an effuses on lot.

"That's impossible." Matt said. "Scan it again."

"I did sir. I triple checked it, Im picking up zerg."

"How many."

"Over a hundred million."

"What about other life signs." Sam asked.

"Less then fifty, it looks like there underground."

An alarm began blaring, the red strobe light flashing on the bridge.

"Incoming hostiles, Im reading multiple Mutalisk and Scourge sir inbound."

"Launch the wraith and Valkyrie now!." Matt yelled. "Power up all batteries, I want a flak shield up when the Wraith and Valkyrie leave the area."

Men swarmed the hangar bay as pilots entered there ships. They flew out of the shielded doors and toward the zerg fliers as they entered there combat formation.

"This is Alpha leader, calling all squadrons report in over." Alpha leader said his wraith fighter in formation.

"Echo 1 standing by."

"Echo 2 standing by."

"Echo 3 standing by."

"Echo 4 standing by."

"Echo 5 standing by."

"All Wraith pilots accounted for." Alpha said.

"Gamma 1 standing by."

"Gamma 2 standing by."

"Gamma 3 standing by."

"Gamma 4 standing by."

"Gamma 5 standing by."

"All Valkyrie pilots accounted for. Alpha said. "OK gentlemen, full power to forward shields and burst lasers, spread out and DON'T HIT THOSE SCOURGE! We are the first line of defense for the Hyperion, lets show them what we can do" Alpha said.

Mutalisk began firing there acid burst toward them, they dodged each one as the Valkyrie opened up there missile bays and fired there volley of halo rockets. 50 rockets shot forward slamming into Mutalisks and scourge as they passed between them. The volley cleared a path though the swarm as they moved though. The lasers from the wraith met there targets.

"I got a lock." Echo 3 said, a Mutalisk in his sights.

"Two away." He said as the missiles blasted off and slammed into the target. Halo rocket fire spread out locking on to there own separate targets. Three Mutalisks broke off and tailed echo 4.

"Echo 4 you got three on your tail." 5 said breaking to assist. Several acid projectiles shot past him as they dodged and rolled evading the fire. He pulled the stick back and shot upwards, he rolled left and right trying to shake them but it was no good.

"I can't shake'em!" 4 yelled.

"Just a little longer!" 5 said. He fired two rockets at one mutalisk and fired his burst lasers at another. Both targets died quickly as he fired a combination of the to at the third one.

"Thanks man I though I was..."

"SCOURGE!" 5 yelled as several scourge slammed into 4. The explosion shook 5's ship as nothing but dust remained.

"We lost Echo 4." Alpha said.

Matt, Sam, and Rodney watched the fight from the control room. There fighters where in blue and the zerg in red. There radio chatter filled the speakers.

"These are all the fighters you have." Sam said.

"For now yeah." Matt said. "How many zerg are left."

"Scanners count. 250 plus sir." A man replied.

"Echo 2 you got one on your tail." Echo 1 said.

"I can't see it." Echo 2 replied banking left and right.

This mutalisk seemed to show more skill then the rest. It was also much darker then the rest of the fliers.

"Two away." Echo 1 said as he fired two missiles toward the mutalisk. The mutalisk closed in on Echo 2, only feet from his hull.

"Something's not right." Echo 2 said to himself "That thing ain't firing at me."

"200 yards to target." Echo 1 said as his missiles closed in.

The missiles armed as suddenly the mutalisk dived sharply. The missiles couldn't dive fast enough and slammed into Echo 2 hull.

"DAMN IT!" Matt yelled.

Echo 2 sputtered and exploded as Echo 1 flew by.

The mutalisk disappeared as fast as it showed up.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Echo 1 yelled.

"Echo 1 look out!" Alpha leader yelled as Echo 1 slammed into a scourge and detonated.

"We've lost Echo 1 and 2 and 4 sir."

Halo rockets fired again slamming into more targets, killing the rest of the scourge.

"Scourge have been eliminated."

"All pilots focus your attention on the remaining Mutalisks." Matt said.

The more skilled mutalisk dropped down toward Gamma 2 and fired several acid spores which dissolved the hull and hit the fuel tank as it exploded.

Gamma 3 fell in pursuit of the mutalisk as he fired four missiles at it. It rolled right then turned hard left then dove dodging three of the rockets. It spun itself around and fired a spore at the remaining rocket which detonated in front of Gamma 3, the blast made him lose sight of the mutalisk as he emerged from the cloud. The pilot looked around the area and checked his radar. Nether of which turned up anything.

"I think I got him." Gamma 3 said, suddenly a large claw jammed into the cockpit from the floor of his Valkyrie as it latched onto his chair and ripped him out to space.

"This is Alpha leader Gamma's 1 and 4 watch my six. Im killing this son of a bitch."

"Copy that Alpha leader." 1 and 4 replied as they closed in behind him.

Only a handful of mutalisk remained as Echo took down three more.

"Echo 3 out of missiles."

"Gamma 5 out of rockets."

"Echo 3 escort gamma 5 back to the Hyperion." Alpha leader said. "There is only one mutalisk left and he is mine to kill."

"Copy that Alpha leader we're bugging out." Echo 3 replied

"He's on my tail sir." Echo 5 yelled over the radio.

"Hold on Echo 5 we're coming to assist." Alpha replied.

"I can't hold him much longer." 5 said banking right and left dodging the acid spore flying past him. He pulled the stick back and shot upward, he continued into a loop and landed on the Mutalisks six.

"I got him now." Echo 5 said as he locked on to it. Suddenly the mutalisk flapped backwards and quickly decelerated as Echo 5 shot past him.

"Damn it!" 5 said. The mutalisk fired several more volleys which connected with the hull.

The electrical wiring caught fire in the cockpit as Echo 5 struggled to put it out. He pulled out a small fire extinguisher and sprayed the nozzle over the council. He looked up though his window to see the mutalisk flying toward him.

"AHHHH!" 5 yelled as the mutalisk flew though his ship.

"DAMN!" Alpha yelled as the mutalisk continued on toward him firing more spores.

"Fire halo rockets." Alpha continued. The Valkyrie unloaded another volley at it. The mutalisk fired at the rockets which detonated causing more to exploded. It ducked down and shot up and dodged two more which missed and blew up.

Alpha pulled up and continued on the Fliers six. He opened up with burst lasers as he missed the target. It moved left and right dodging the lasers. It reversed its wings and attempted the same technique it used on echo 5.

"Not on me you won't" Alpha said as he revered his thrusters. They decelerated evenly as the mutalisk slammed into the side of his fighter.

"Fire at it." Alpha said.

"We're out of rockets." Gamma 1 said as they hung back.

Alpha pushed to full power forward and shot off. He turned hard to the left and fired the laser which clipped its wings and the side of its body but failed to kill it.

"Its damaged." Alpha said as the mutalisk turned toward him and fired three spores which slammed into the side of Alpha's ship. The acid dissolved his right engine as it sputtered out.

The lights in his ship went out as he began to drift.

"Damn it my power is out." Alpha said. He began working on the council in front of him trying to get the power on.

"Alpha you might wanna hurry." Gamma 1 said.

"Working on it."

The mutalisk made a u-turn and head back toward Alpha.

"Come on! Come on!. Alpha yelled, he flipped the switches to start the engines but nothing happened.

"AHHH!" He grunted in frustration as he raised his right foot and kicked the council a few times.

"Got it!" Alpha yelled as the councils lit up and the remaining engine ignited.

"The mutalisk flew toward him as he fired two missiles at it. Before they hit the target he manually detonated them. The dust blinded the mutalisk as it stumbled though the cloud.

"EAT IT!" Alpha said as he opened fire on the Mutalisk with the burst lasers. They slammed into its body as hit burst into pieces when he fired one last missile.

"Ha Ha, got him!" Alpha said.

"Sir im picking up more contacts, they ain't zerg. We are being hailed sir."

"Patch it though, Alpha leader bring your men back."

"Copy that captain." Alpha said

"This is Teal'c of the Jaffa, hailing the alien vessel, we are in need of assistance. We have minimal life support and venting atmosphere."

"That's him." Sam said. "He's alive."

"This is Captain Matt Worner of the Hyperion, copy you." Matt said.

"Matt can I talk." Sam said.

"Yeah go ahead." Matt replied.

"Teal'c do you copy." Sam said.

"Colonel Carter, I'm pleased and confused to hear your voice." Teal'c replied.

"It's great to hear you to Teal'c I'm glad to hear that your ok." Sam replied. "What's going on here."

"I will explain on board, requesting permission to board." Teal'c said.

"Permission granted. Uploading docking instructions now." Matt replied. As the damaged ships returned to the Hyperion.

They entered the town, wondering the streets. The sun had pierced the horizon and shined its light on the abandon cold streets of Colorado Springs, The cars where ether destroyed or abandoned as they lay on the road, several where charred black and a few were on fire. The occasional human skeleton gave reminders to everyone what they were up against. The buildings where crumbling around them, showing it was clear that no one had lived here for awhile.

"My God." John said looking at the dead that lay in the streets.

"This is what happens when the zerg invade a planet. Im truly sorry this had to happen to you. No one should have to see there world like this." The protoss replied.

The whole area was quiet, only the creaking of swinging signs and howling of the wind made a sound.

The power had gone out long ago, probably taken out by the zerg. They turned toward the airport down the main street to see destroyed Abrams tanks, the top had been ripped from the body and the gun bent. Several other armored vehicles line the street all where destroyed.

"Looks like they put up a fight." Ronan said looking at the tank.

"More then you know." Cam replied with sorrow in his voice.

"There are more over here." Smith said staring down at six dead bodies, all holding there rifles. Smith picked up the gun as his suit scanned it.

"5.57, this would bounce off hydralisks, they could kill zerglings but that's it."

The shell casings that lay on the ground showed evidence of a fire fight. Not far from the bodies was a hydralisk.

"Looks like they kill this one." Ronan said as he walked over to inspect the carcass. He poked the body and examined the claws.

The sound of howling and snarled emerged from around them. It grew closer and louder as they began scanning the area, just as Ronan turned his back. A spine shot though his shoulder and exited the front of his suit.

"Ahhhh!" He yelled in pain as he turned around to see the hydralisk had stood up. It swung its claw down as Ronan jumped back to dodge. It fired a spine at him which missed as he returned fire. The bullets penetrated the hydralisks carapace spewing blood and chunks of flesh as it screamed in pain. It fell to the side as Ronan put a bullet though its head.

"We need to get to this airport, those spines are filled with poison. It can be cured but we need to act fast." Cameron said. "That way!"

Zerglings and hydralisk poured from the buildings and abandoned streets after them as if responding to the death of there brother. They ran at full speed toward the airport.

"Two miles!" Cam yelled

"We wont make it!" John yelled back.

"Where's the protoss." Smith yelled. He was nowhere to be seen, it was as if he had vanished into thin air.

They continued running down the road as Ronan's vision blurred causing him to trip and fall. A hydralisk emerged from the ground in front of him as it raised its sharp claws, it swung down a quickly as a green blade appeared in front of him slicing the claws off the hydralisk. The protoss had returned and jammed its blade into the torso of the hydralisk, it screamed in pain as it toppled over and died. A zergling lunged at him as he turned gracefully around slicing it in half. It turned back to face the on coming zerg horde. His eyes narrowed to almost to the point of them being closed. Just as a hydralisk was about to reach him its head exploded as it skidded to a stop in front of him. Shots seemed to come from nowhere as zerg fell one after the other, this cause the zerg to become confused as the rest of them opened fire. The zerg, with no other option and being attack from somewhere they couldn't find, began to disperse and retreat, leaving only the bloody carcasses of there fallen brothers behind.

The protoss deactivated his blade and relaxed as he looked around the surrounding area no doubt studying the buildings to find the mysterious shooters.

"Great timing as always Raynor." He said as several power suited soldiers emerged from holes and buildings. They gathered around the protoss led by Jim's scuffed up black power suit. The white skull helmet shield slid up and Jim's face slipped into a smile.

"Zeratul, I'm surprised to see you here." Jim said. "But its great to see you." He extended his arm as Zeratul extended his and shook his hand.

"It is great to see you to James Raynor." Zeratul said his face expression was clearly happy

"Please, call me Jim." He replied.

"You made it." John said approaching them.

"Yep, took a hard lick when I was sucked out of the back of the chopper but we all made it ok."

"So what brings you here Zeratul?" Jim asked.

"The artifact that was aboard the Vengeance." Zeratul replied.

"Yeah everyone seems to be heading for it." Jim said. "How'd you get here?"

"I arrived a few days ago orbiting a distant star in this galaxy, I located a protoss distress beacon and arrived on this planet. I was able to make changes to the Shakuras warp gate to allow me to head to other realities, the only problem was it is a one way trip and I burned out the warp gate attempting it, they were not designed for that kind of travel"

"I followed Mengsk here, he was researching some kind of alien ship and followed it here. There test of there warp engine caused the vengeance to come here, now he's come to get it back. He 's killing anyone to find that artifact, I only found out cause of the people from Atlantis."

Ronan hunched over in pain as he vomited on the concrete road.

"Ronan you ok." John said.

"We must get that human some medical attention, he was hit by a spine." Zeratul said as he nodded toward Ronan.

"The base isn't far now so lets get going." Cam said

By the time they reached the gates to the airfield Ronan had lost consciousness and John was carrying him on his back. The HUD of the power suit identified two people in towers guarding the entrance. They raised there weapons at them as John put Ronan down.

"Colonel Cameron Mitchell to speak to General O'Neill." Cam said. "They are all with me."

One of them picked up a phone and dialed a number, his head nodded as he gave a thumbs up to the other guard, the blockade lowered into the ground as they crossed it and headed to the control tower.

"Good to see you to Walters." Cam said as Sgt. Walters nodded and shouldered his weapon.

The scene was heartbreaking, the crying of women and children even seemed to effect Raynor's men. They marched behind another man who walked though the trash can fires and begging people with seemingly no emotion.

People around the area looked at them, there power suits showing that they were not from around here. They approached a door where the man leading stopped and knocked on it. A man answered the door, he seemed worn and tired, and his face was unshaven for what looked like several days. He was showing the obvious signs of stress and fatigue.

"Colonel Mitchell, glad to see you made it back in one piece." He said.

"General, Jackson." Cameron said.

"Please come in." Jack said as he grabbed a beer from a stack he had in a corner of his run down office and sat in a chair behind a large desk.

"I see you brought some friends with you." Daniel said.

"Yeah I did, and Ronan hear needs medical attention, hit by a spine." Cameron replied.

"Yeah hold on." Jack said lifting up the phone on his desk. "Medical team to my office immediately." It only took a few moments before the door opened again as four men walked in. They grabbed Ronan and moved him out.

"Where are they taking him." John said.

"Medical wing, he was stabbed right, he will be fine." Daniel said. "Anyway Colonel I guess you see why we haven't been in contact lately."

"When did all of this happen?" John said.

"About a year ago." Jack replied. "We had signs that something big was going on but we never really took precautions or had concerns, it was happening to backwater planets or ones with no life. Then came September 3rd."

"What happened." John said.

"Or first contact on a major world." Daniel said. "A To'kra base was attacked by someone that we never saw before, we sent three SG teams to investigate, none returned. Or so we though, September 15th. We received an unscheduled wormhole, we closed the iris but received an IDC, it was one of the missing SG teams. They opened the gate and two teams came though, one was in bad shape but the other was all together. At the briefing they described what happened. They said an accident caused an explosion that damaged the gate and killed most of the To'kra at the base, it took them this long to get rescued and dropped onto a new planet to dial out. The third team stayed behind was killed by the blast. We assumed they were telling the truth but that day was the end. One of the members stood in the control room as they seemed to fan out over the critical areas of the base, then they just blew up."

"What, they just exploded." John said.

"Yeah, each one from both teams that came back, it disabled the self destruct and the iris control they even destroyed the manual iris control in the gate room." Jack continued

"Explains the blast marks and the destroyed machine gun." John said.

"They were Infested by the zerg, they would look and sound human but they were sent to open a beach head to your world." Cameron said.

"We figured that." Jack said. "Not to long after that we received an incoming wormhole. We scrambled defense teams to the gate room but there wasn't much they could do. Once the Gate stabilized zerg scrambled though and poured into the SGC. They even began landing from space as well, it was a full on invasion. That's when it got really bad." Jack said as he faded of to memory.

**Several Months earlier**

Jack and Cameron came rushing out of the base elevator and rushed to the nearest armory, the flashing red bulbs and loud sirens made it abundantly clear that the base had been breached. They grabbed AA-10 shotguns with several drum clips as they heard on the radio that alien hostiles had overwhelmed the gate room, and most levels. Daniel entered with then and grabbed a SAW and extra ammunition.

Jack grabbed a pair of safety glasses as well and they rushed out to join the fight. They rounded the corner to see several zerg killing base members and marines; there M16's having no effect on the creatures. Jack and Daniel couldn't believe there eyes. The zerg were on earth,

"Aim for the eyes and the underbelly's." Jack said.

They fired there weapons aiming for there soft underbelly's and the eyes. As more then a Dozen had rounded the corner and now had advanced toward them over there brothers dead carcasses. Jack, Cameron and Daniel retreated toward the elevator as Jack quickly swiped his card but nothing happened, he pried open the door only to see a flaming elevator and hear the screams of base personnel inside falling to there death as it slammed into the bottom of the elevator shaft.

"MITCHELL, DANIEL!" Jack yelled as he pointed toward the emergency exit as they opened the steel door and swung the weapons onto there backs as they climbed to the upper levels. They emerged at the top level where more marines and Airmen continued in vein to stem the tide of the zerg force.

"The base door will lock down we gotta get out of here." Jack yelled as he, Cameron and Daniel exited the ladder and into the concrete corridors of the upper levels. They called on the marines to retreat as they returned fire every step of the way. Thousands of Zerg now crowed the base as dozens of zerg pursued then. They were able to slip out of the door but a few airmen couldn't make it as the claws of the Zerglings entered there backs and pulled them back in. The huge door locked in place as they ran out the long tunnel until they were able to look out at the sky, There hearts sank as the sky was filled with Zerg flyers, The Marines raised there weapons to the sky but Jack placed his hand on top of them and pushed them down, flaming jet fighters and 302's as well as other military and civilian aircraft fell from the sky, as a jet liner streaked across the horizon in a giant fireball that impacted somewhere over the mountains, the pillar of smoke could still be seen from where they stood.

Jack, Cameron and Daniel with the few marines walked all day till they approached Colorado Springs, they stood atop a hill looking down at the city, the liner had crashed into the outskirts, pillars of fire covered buildings, as the screams from the residents could be heard from miles away. Smoke pillars rose up all over the city which began blocking the sunlight.

Zerg forces had invaded the planet from space, A mother holding her child ran though the burning streets of Chicago as scourge slammed themselves into the skyscrapers over head. Zerglings and hydralisks seemed to come out of every alley, acid blasts from Mutalisk's slammed into people as they melted before her eyes, Large explosions from Guardians that flew above the city fired shots into crowds of people. Some tried to fight back with anything they could grab, from handguns and shotguns to knives and stabbing weapons, they caused hardly any effect on the rampaging zerg forces. The women and her child passed several burning cars and buildings as well as other women and children in the streets. The screams of thousands of people filled the air as men and women were killed left and right of her as suddenly a hydralisks emerged in front of her out of a manhole, as the chest of the hydralisks opened and fired a glimmering spine.

News helicopters looked down at the city to see people running from the creatures as billowing flames of smoke and ash rose from skyscrapers and buildings, the flames could be seen engulfing entire blocks. The devastation was widespread as major cities like New York, Beijing, Hong Kong, New Delhi, Paris, London, Moscow, Washington where covered in flames and death as zerg filled there streets. The few organized resistance were quickly swept aside by the zerg's utter ruthlessness, as countless millions world wide succumbed to the wraith and merciless nature of the zerg.

The Earth ships in orbit put up a fruitless fight. The crew from the Apollo looked down on the earth to see flickering fires on its surface and a dark moving cloud covering the planet. Explosions burst in several major cities and scourge continued to slam into there shields. They couldn't stay any longer as several shots from zerg Mutalisk and kamikaze runs from scourge slammed into the Apollo, Daedalus, and Odyssey, there Asgard beam weapons and batteries firing helplessly back as a final scourge slammed into the hull of the ship which caused the Apollo to split in two as more scourge slammed into the remaining pieces. The crew of the Daedalus and Odyssey scrambled over the ship to keep them fighting but it was turning into a hopeless battle. The Odyssey turned toward open space as a hyperspace window opened, as it was about to accelerate, three scourge slammed head on into the ship which entered hyperspace only to vaporize to pieces as it entered the window as the Daedalus was able to escape.

Jack, Cameron and Daniel could only watch as the zerg ravaged the planet and the earth's people. More fireballs rained down from the sky as they sat down with there weapons and looked down at the city.

Jack, slowly returned to reality to see the others looking back at him.

The only ship to survive was the Daedalus, it gated in from another world to get information and to report what had happened in there battle. The Apollo, and Odyssey were destroyed by these flying things that blow up.

"Scourge." Jim said

"After that it took less then six months for them to overrun the Nations of the Earth and control it, they not only outnumbered us by then but anyone they encountered they killed, they spared no one. Every time we killed one it seemed like three more took its place. They hit major military bases first, then our production facilities and communications, those scourge destroyed our satellites so most of our computers where finished, we had land lines until they severed them to. We lost power about two months ago. They attack our nuclear power plants and detonated them. Spilling radiation over the ground killing people, animals, plants everything. We lost contact with other nations and here we are."

"What about our allies." John said.

"We never had a chance to dial them to ask for help or see what has happened remember the zerg took the SGC along with the gate. Besides the guy that exploded in the gate room destroyed the controls we didn't have time to repair them, as far as we know they are dead to." Daniel replied. "Where's Sam?"

"She and Rodney took our friends here's ship, they are coming to help." John said.

"Sorry guys we can't help you." Jim said.

"What do you mean you can't help?" John said. "What the hell did you come for."

"The ship remember, even if we could help we don't have the manpower to help, the zerg have completely overwhelmed this planet and probably the other major planets in this galaxy as well, you and your men are more then welcome though to come with us back to our reality." Jim replied.

"I'm sorry but we can't abandon our home." Jack said.

I understand how you feel young human but dieing here will not liberate your planet, fighting with James Raynor will. It will not happen right away but believe me he will give everything he has to destroy the zerg." Zeratul said.

"And who are you." Jack replied.

"My name is Zeratul I am a..."

"Protoss I know." Jack interrupted. Other then the shock of being interrupted by Jack, Zeratul's expression changed to a confused look.

"I'm surprised that you know what I am." Zeratul said.

"We fought with your kind before, a few years ago, a student of yours named Vel'nork."

Zeratul's expression changed once again to a look of understanding.

"Vel'nork is alive, I was almost certain that the terrans had killed him." Zeratul replied.

"Nope he was here." Jack replied. "He fought with us when we found that ship. He saved our lives a few times."

"Where is he now, I would very much like to speak with him." Zeratul said.

"I'll take you to him." Jack said. "It's been awhile since I saw him."

Jack stood up and walked out of his office as they followed him though the door, they walked a few feet before turning to a fenced off area of the base. Graves and tombstones filled it as they approached one much bigger then the others.

"Here he is." Jack said.

"He's dead?" Zeratul said in shock.

"In a mission four months ago, a zerg ambush wiped him and his remaining soldiers out, he managed to activate some beacon that he said would bring help, if its you then at least they didn't die in vain. He fought harder then anything I ever saw, several spines though his body and slashes over his arms but he held them off long enough for us to evacuate and save hundreds of lives."

"Then he died a true warrior's death." Zeratul said proudly. Tassadar will be happy to have his soul"

"They all did, they gave everything they had to help protect our world, that's why everyone on this base would rather die then let there deaths be in vain." Daniel said turning around to leave.

"You don't have to help us if you don't want to, I will give you the address to the ship, but can you let them die for nothing." Jack said as he returned to his office and left them to there thoughts.

Teal'c, Sam, and Rodney sat in the Hyperion's cantina as repairs were made to the ship.

"Its great to see you again Teal'c." Sam said as she gave him a big hug. Teal'c hugged back as a small smile spread across his face.

"Its good to see you to Colonel Carter." Teal'c replied. His face changed to a look of despair and anguish. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"What's going on here why are the zerg here?" She said.

"They are not just here, they have in fact attack many worlds, and the Jaffa nation is shattered as well as the Lucian alliance. Neither side possessed the powerful weapons needed to fight such and enemy and in such large numbers. We tried on many occasions to dial Earth but there has never been any response, we sent warriors in to investigate but they never returned. The To'kra were the first to feel there wraith, they have been completely decimated by the zerg, the Lucian alliance was next, the zerg air force quickly overwhelmed them and took control of there worlds, when this happened I pushed the Jaffa council to take immediate action but it was to late, an army of zerg rained down on Dakara and killed all in there way, We received word that Chulack was also decimated, millions were dead, the zerg spared no one."

"Im sorry Teal'c, Are Bra'tac and Ry'ac ok." Sam said.

"Yes, they made it off of Chulack and left for a safe world, I have been out of contact with them for many months, cut off from the stargate. These are all that we could rally on Dakara."

The fifty Jaffa Teal'c had wouldn't last very long in a fight with the zerg and Sam knew it.

"We're headed to Earth to see what's going on." Rodney said.

"If Earth was hit as well, do no expect to see your home like it once was." Teal'c replied.

"My sister!" Rodney said turning to Sam. "My sister may be in trouble."

"If she is there Rodney I'm sure we can bring her and her family aboard."

"I hope so." Rodney replied.

"I'm sure she is ok Rodney." Sam said patting him on the back, but in the back of her mind she knew she was dead.

"I wonder how Shepard and Ronan are doing with Jim." Rodney said.

"I bet there fine." Sam remember. "They got Jim with them."

"Who is Jim?" Teal'c said looking at Sam.

"Remember P3X-900 and the ship. Well they are human but more advanced, the ship belonged to the Terran Dominion which is why they are here, they are killing Wraith and humans in Pegasus looking for an artifact on board that ship. This ship is Jim's he opposes the Terran Dominion and wants to get the artifact first."

"Can they defeat the zerg." Teal'c asked.

"They have the tech and weaponry but it seems there is no way they have the numbers." Sam said, "I don't know."

"Even If we do destroy all the zerg in the galaxy, it won't bring anyone who already died at there hands back to life." Rodney said.

"Something has to be controlling them." Sam said.

"Please explain Colonel Carter." Teal'c replied.

"Well think, remember on the planet, the voice that told them what to do."

"Yes but I do believe the Protoss killed every zerg on that planet."

"What if it wasn't on that planet to begin with." Sam said. "What if the creature moved to another planet expecting the protoss to come save one of there own and knew they would burn the planet."

"Or it may have been drawn to the artifact on board." Teal'c said.

"I doubt it, as far as we could tell it wasn't searching the ship it just nestled around it." Sam said.

"So what is your plan Colonel Carter?"

"To get to Earth and dial the planet to retrieve the artifact and hopefully save what life is left in the galaxy.

A man walked in and approached there table, he saluted them and turned to Sam.

"Repairs are complete; Captain Werner would like you on the bridge."

"Thank you." Sam said as she Rodney and Teal'c rose from there seats and walked of to the bridge. When they arrived Matt stood in front of the star map and greeted them.

"We are ready to jump to Earth if you are." Matt said.

"Yeah we're ready." Sam said.

"I take it that you all have been trained how to use the power suits." Matt said.

"Yeah mine seems a little to small do you got any.." Rodney began to say as Sam nudged him and interrupted.

"Yes thank you they will be very useful." Sam replied.

"Its the least we can do." Matt said. "Ok Helmsman, spin up all drives and prepare to jump on my mark."

"Copy that sir spooling all drives for warp jump." The helmsman replied.

"3...2...1...Mark." Matt said as the ship bent to a single point and disappeared.

Jim and Zeratul stood above Vel-Nork's grave. It was dark and everyone else had left.

"Did you say you would save there world." Zeratul said turning to Jim.

"No I didn't, I needed the artifact before Arcturus got to it and they offered to help."

"The human here is right; I can not let Vel'nork sacrifice and all of our dead protoss brothers be in vain, we must destroy the zerg in this galaxy. We did this, we brought the zerg here from our reality, it is our responsibility to destroy them."

"I know we did but what can we do, we only have a few scriptures about the artifact, we don't know if it does what we think it does, and we need it for our reality."

"We can manage the zerg in our reality; the humans here are completely unequipped to fight the zerg."

"OK so what do you plan on doing." Jim said.

"We need to get to the artifact, it may hold the key to defeating the zerg, and maybe we can use that technology to defeat the zerg in our reality."

"OK so first we get to the planet and get it, my ship should be here soon then we can give it the coordinates and set up better defenses here to protect them..."Jim said as a large explosion interrupted him. It was far off in the distance at the front gate. An alarm began blaring as they looked at each other and headed off to the blast site.

Zerg through themselves at the front gate as machine guns and the few raiders fought back ferociously as the flash of there guns illuminated the area. Zerg fell dead left and right as more poured out from the surrounding area. Jim and Zeratul arrived as a soldier moved over to him.

"We can't hold this area sir, we are being overwhelmed." He said.

"OK Get the earthlings out of here and fall back!" Jim yelled as he raised his rifle and blasted a hydralisk that slithered up to the front gate. John ran forward wearing his suit and holding his rifle and took cover behind a concrete slab next to Jim.

"John get your people back, we are retreating!" Jim yelled as John nodded and though wounded soldiers on his shoulders and ran back toward the base.

"This is Jim Raynor calling the Hyperion come in Hyperion."

Nothing returned over the radio.

"God damn it where the hell are they." He said to himself as he left cover and fired at several Zerglings advancing from the right. A hydralisk lunged at him from his left as it split in half and fell to the ground, a large green blade appeared slicing a hydralisks head off and severing a Zerglings claws before he ripped its head open.

"BEHIND YOU!" Jim yelled as Zeratul without missing a beat flung the claw of the zergling into one of the glowing yellow eyes of a hydralisk.

"We got all the survivors, your clear." John said.

There were loud noises in the distance as F-22 Raptors had fueled up and lifted off to aid in air to ground combat, along with several A-10

"Jim we got Abrams heading your way." Cam said over the radio, "Just hold on we need to hold that entrance or we're cornered."

"You don't have another route out of the base!" Jim yelled back firing at oncoming zerg.

"We had to seal them off. Its easier to defend one area." Jack replied. "Those raptors have JDAM air to ground missiles, just paint your target.

"This is Buckshot calling ground forces we will be in firing capabilities in 1 minute." One pilot said over the radio as the loud rumbling of Abrams tanks rolled up behind Jim. The machine gun opened fire on the smaller zerg as it fired its 120MM cannon at a cluster of hydralisks blowing them to pieces, The blast shook the ground as debris created a cloud, but an enormous roar echoed though the battlefield as two Ultralisk marched forward.

"Ultralisk!" The Abrams commander yelled, they adjusted there aim and fired a round at the huge beast. The shot slammed into its large tusks and exploded. The creature roared in pain as it charged the tank. It didn't take long for it to rear up and slam its gigantic feet on to the tanks hull as it ripped the turret from its mount; it hurled the turret behind it crushing several raiders and even zerg.

"Buckshot this is ground team, enemy Ultralisk is tearing us apart, target is glazed, bring it down."

"Copy that ground team." Buckshot said as the computers on board registered a lock. "JDAM away."He replied,

"GET DOWN!" A marine yelled as everyone dropped to the pavement, the bomb struck it directly as it blew to pieces. After the ringing in there ears stopped, they returned to cover and continued firing, two more tanks moved forward as the remaining raiders took cover behind the hull of the destroyed Abrams.

"Opening fire." The Tank commander yelled as two rounds struck a cluster of zerg.

"Buckshot to ground forces, ordinance coming in." as an A-10 ripped over head once again pouring fire with its Vulcan cannon. 20 MM rounds blasted the zerg lines at 6,000 rounds a minute. Instantly making a line in zerg bodies. One A-10 lined up to make his strafing run as an glave wurm ripped though its hull as a Mutalisk swooped in.

"They got air support!" Jim yelled. "Get those tanks back."

The tanks didn't hesitate as they began pulling back along with the raiders and Jim. Zeratul turned to a Mutalisk heading for one of the Abrams, he ran towards its hull jumped onto its turret and leaped hard into the air, he swung his warp blade down hard slicing the Mutalisk in half as it feel harmlessly to the ground.

Bodies of zerg piled up at the entrance as more seemed to come without end. "Warhawk 1 calling in." An F-22 pilot said as two missiles slammed into a Mutalisk. Warhawk 1 opened fire with his machine gun killing several scourge before they could impact his plane.

"Warhawk flight. This is Jim Raynor, The mutalisk have fragile wings. Those are its weak points. Shoot them to ground them." Jim said into the radio.

"Copy that Raynor." Warhawk 1 replied.

"You got one on your tail Warhawk 1." Warhawk 2 said as a mutalisk followed closely behind Warhawk 1 as several glave wurms flew past his plane.

"I got it locked." Warhawk 2 continued as he fired his cannon. The rounds roared from his chain gun and swept across the mutalisk's body, slicing the wings to pieces as it fell to the ground and impaled itself on a light pole.

"Scratch one flyer." Warhawk 2 said as out of nowhere a scourge dropped down and slammed though the canopy of Warhawk 2.

"Warhawk 2 is…" The radio cut off as a spore colony projectile slammed though his plane. The other Ultralisk burst from inside a building as it's roar ripped across the battlefield as it charged the.

"This is General O'Neill, everyone fall back inside the gates, I got a little surprise coming for them fall back. Colonel Shepard, Mitchell is headed your way with three smoke grenades throw them as far into the zerg lines as you can." O'Neill said.

"Copy that sir." Shepard replied as he turned to see Mitchell running up the entrance.

"Here." Cam said as he tossed him the three grenades.

"What are these for." John yelled.

"Bombing run." Cam said as he ran back with his head down.

"Jim get everyone back they are bombing the entrance." John said as he pulled the pins and hurled the grenades deep into the zerg lines.

"Fall Back!" Jim yelled as they ran down the enclosed street with zerg right behind them.

The Ultralisk blasted past the destroyed tank body following them. The beast swung its mighty blade at Jim who ducks at the last moment as it cut two raiders in half. It leaped into the air and landed on one of the Abrams tanks and began slamming its blades into the turret of the Abrams, the beast slammed its feet hard breaking the suspension and crushing the wheels. It then hooked around the long turret and bent the barrel straight up.

The rumble of the raptors echoed across the base as several smaller zerg flyers entered there path, as the raptors collided with them they exploded taking each raptor with them.

"The F-22's are gone." John radioed looking at the burning wreckage from afar.

A loud screeching noise rolled overhead as a Northrop Grumman B-2 spirit bomber opened its bomb bay doors and dropped its payload of 80 JDAM GPS guided bombs over the entrance.

The blasts knocked everyone running off there feet as they placed there hands on there heads and curled up to protect themselves. As the dust settled Jim, and John stood up and walked toward the entrance, craters littered the ground from every explosion with all the zerg dead beneath them, the ultralisks whined in pain. One had its legs blown off while the other was dead completely. John and Jim moved closer to the ultralisk that still lived, it drug its body by its large blades trying to turn around and retreat as a 120mm sabot round slammed though the top half of its body blowing it to pieces."

Jim and john turned around to see the remaining Abrams turret barrel pointed at the dead ultralisk carcase.

"Cut that alittle close don't you think." John said as the tank commander smiled and turned to his brothers and laughed. They had beaten the zerg back and defended the base.

Jack closed the door behind Mitchell as he turned to face them. Inside of his office stood Jim, Zeratul, John and Mitchell.

"We got lucky that time." Jack said as he walked over to his desk. I just got conformation that the B-2 was downed fifty miles north from here by zerg mutalisk's. That was our last one." And we lost all the A-10's. We no longer have air support and that's what kept this base in our hands."

"Then pack up and move somewhere else." Jim said

"That's no longer and option." Jack said as he pulled up computer images. "Before the

B-2 was shot down it scanned the area around the base and we are completely surrounded, all roads heading away from the city are being watched and we would be hit from the air before nightfall if we left now."

"The zerg will need time to muster up another strike force, and you can guarantee that it will be larger then the last." Zeratul said.

"So what can we do about the zerg." John asked

"Now, the ship, we came here for the ship. It may hold the key for defeating the zerg but we need to know where it is." Jim said

"What are you talking about." Jack said in confusion. "What ship."

"P3X-900 sir." John said, filling in the blanks.

"That ship, why the protoss burned the whole planet to kill off the zerg, which they did a great job by the way." Jack said.

"You don't understand, the Xel'Naga artifact was being transported on board, from research done on the artifact it seems to emanate energy lethal to the zerg causing there cellular structure to break down to base components." Zeratul replied

"Well we cant get there by stargate, the SGC is overrun and heavily guarded." Jack said.

"We can take my ship to the planet." Jim responded.

"That place has to be crawling with zerg." Daniel said. "Especially if they know what the artifact is."

"I don't think they do." Jim replied. "It was sealed inside a shielded compartment to hide it's energies from the zerg and the protoss"

"So we land on the planet, find the artifact. Activate it and kill off the zerg." John said.

"There is a problem, I doubt it has the range to transmit the many thousands of light years to earth even then what about the zerg on all the other planets in the galaxy." Mitchell replied.

"So we dial all the gate in the galaxy and let the energy wave travel though the wormhole." Jack said.

"Just like they did against the replicators." Mitchell responded. "It could work."

"Carter and Mckay can come up with a dialing program." John said.

"Looks like we have ourselves a plan." Ronan said. As he closed the door behind him that nobody in the room noticed had opened.

"Good to see your up and around chewiee." John said.

"I'd take more then that to put me down." Ronan said

Far above them in space the Hyperion jumped into orbit as it began running scans.

"XO." A man said monitoring the scanners."

"Yes Corporal." Matt said.

"Im picking up Jim's transponder on the surface."

"Good open a channel." Matt replied.

The corporal pressed a few buttons on his panel then looked at Matt and nodded.

"Captain Raynor come in. This is the Hyperion." Matt said as he walked around the data table and examined the scans of the planets surface.

"Captain Raynor come in." Matt Continued.

Back on the surface Raynor responded to the hail.

"Raynor here, what the hell took you guys so long." Jim said

"Sorry sir." Matt replied, "We made a quick stop at another planet before we got here."

"Is that your ship." Jack asked.

"Yeah, it just got here, its in orbit." Jim said

"Who's on board." Jack replied.

"Who's on board with you?" Jim asked

"We have Sam, Teal'c, and Rodney." Matt answered

"Sam, Teal'c and Rodney are on board." Jim said answering the worried look in jacks face. He saw him breathe a sigh of relieve knowing his friends where still alive.

"What's the plan sir."

"We're heading to the planet the Vengeance crashed on." Jim said."Can you send down drop ships to pick us all up."

"Negative sir, scans show that the entire are around that base is locked down tight by zerg air units and spore colony's." Matt replied. "The closest we can get near your location is.. hold on a minute sir."

Jim opened the speakers on his suit so the rest of the room could hear his conversation.

Matt pulled up maps of the planet and of a large city.

"I can send down drop ships to a city called Denver its 70 earth miles north from your present location, There doesn't seem to be any zerg air defenses there." Matt replied.

"Shepard, Michell, Daniel. You go with Raynor and get on that ship." Jack said.

"Jack..." Daniel tried to say as Jack cut him off.

"I don't wanna hear it Daniel, you and the rest of SG-1 get moving. We cant get the entire base mobile and to Denver, and we have civilians here, most of which wont make it to Denver. We would be picked off and im not leaving them here." Jack replied

"Sir I want to stay here and help you protect this base, I don't want to abandon earth.." Mitchell said before again being cut off by Jack.

"Denied." Jack said. "They need you on that ship. Im staying here to defend the base, and it may end up as much of a suicide mission as you guys have but im not leaving. You have a chance to save the galaxy and your wasting time."

"How are we gonna get to Denver anyway." John asked.

Jack led them outside to a garage where Humvee's and Jeeps lay in pieces, one vehicle was underneath a large cover as Jack grabbed hold of the cover and pulled it off. Underneath the cover was his Black Ford F-350 super duty. And mounted on the bed was a large machine gun.

"Jack this is your truck." Daniel said.

"Yeah I know." Jack said.

"Did you mount a gun on it sir."Mitchell said putting the tailgate down and climbing up to examine the machine gun.

"20MM." Jack said. "And all the ammo you will need."

"We're gonna have to lose the armor." Jim said, "we wont all be able to fit in the cab if were are wearing it." Jim placed his armor in the back as john placed his on the ground.

"General, I think you will need this more then I do." John said.

"I though you need training to use that." Jack said.

"You will get use to it, just don't make any sudden moves and you will be fine." John said.

"Thanks Shepard, Its full of fuel and I want it returned that way to. The key is in the ignition." Jack said John and Mitchell looked at each other as they ran for the driver side door as Mitchell arrived first.

"I'll drive." Cam said. John sighed and looked over toward the passenger seat to see Daniel opening the door.

"I called shotgun." Daniel said as he entered

Ronan smiled as he gestured for Shepard to move in to the middle back seat. As Ronan got the far left side and Jim the far right.

"Not one scratch on it you hear me." Jack said. "Take it to Denver and leave it there, when this is all over I want it back."

"Yes sir." Mitchell said. Raynor checked his spiker pistol was secure in his holster and placed his comm device over his ear.

"Raynor to Hyperion, we are en route to Denver, where exactly are you picking us up.

"From these maps I will send the drops ships down to interstate 76 just east of the south Platte river." Matt said as Jim looked at Mitchell.

"I got it, I know where it is." Mitchell replied, as Daniel pulled a map from the glove box. "Yeah we take I-25 north till we get into Denver. Then exit to I-76 east." Daniel said

"Ok were moving." Cam said as he put the key in the ignition and started the truck. They took off out of the garage and out past the gates of the base, maneuvering around the dead zerg corpses as they made there way onto the interstate.

There wasn't much talk on the ride to Denver, there was a still silence and oddly enough, not a single zerg from the aerial pictures shown in General O'Neill's office and other then the disabled cars on the road it was a smooth trip as they began to enter the city.

"Matt, this is Raynor come in." Jim said

"I hear you captain." Matt replied.

"Send down a drop ship, you where right the area seems clear."

"Just one sir."

"That's all we'll need." Raynor said.

After a dew seconds Matt radioed back.

"Drop ship is on its way ETA 20 minutes." Matt said as several red dots appeared on the area map.

"Captain it looks like you've got company heading your way." Matt said. "Looks like mutalisk. "

"Those things are really getting on my nerves." Mitchell said.

"Yeah tell me about it." Jim said.

"I'll man the gun." John said as he slid the rear window open and climbed though into the bed of the truck.

"Looks like the general went all out with this." John thought to himself."

Inside the bed connected to the gun was a gyroscopic stabilizer to keep the gun steady. With boxes of ammunition easily within arms reach.

"Contacts." John shouted as he opened a box of ammo and fed it into the machine gun and loaded a round.

Mutalisks had descended though the cloudy sky and closed in on there positions as John opened fire. The bullets went wild as tracers drew lines in the sky. Several rounds peppered the mutalisk's carapace doing little damage to them as Glave wurms were fired down on them. Mitchell jerked the wheel right to avoid a shoot that skipped across the ground and slammed into a road sign.

"John, aim for there wings, they are fragile." Jim yelled. John immediately focused on the new weak point of the mutalisk's as bullets ripped though there wings and caused three to plummet to the ground, one skipped along the pavement on the opposite side of the interstate till it collided with an 18 wheeler tipped it on its side and skidded across the pavement. The second hit the ground and slammed into a building while the third ran head on into an overpass which cut its body in half spreading blood and gore over the southbound lanes.

Just as John lined up his next volley, spines shot up from the concrete as Mitchell turned hard left to avoid the spines.

"What the hell was that." Mitchell yelled as he heard the smashing of the rear window to see Jim holding his spiker pistol outside.

"Lurkers." Jim yelled back.

A row of spines burst from the concrete horizontal to there truck cutting off the interstate ahead.

"Hold on!" Mitchell yelled as he pulled the truck into the center of the interstate to come up on the other side narrowly avoiding a burnt out sedan. A Hydralisk emerged from the ground ahead of them and fired a spine though the window at Mitchell. The shot missed his left ear by inches as it blasted out the rear window. Mitchell, Daniel, Ronan, and Jim ducked as Mitchell slammed his foot on the accelerator, the truck roared as its rpm's passed 3000 as it slammed into the hydralisk the cow catcher attachment to the trucks forward from lifted the hydralisk up and flung it into the air 30 feet as it slammed hard back onto the pavement. Its limbs where definitely broken as bits of bone stuck out from its hard carapace. They raised there heads back up as Mitchell turned hard right then left to avoid cars before driving on the shoulder.

"There's the city." Daniel yelled as the skyscrapers of Denver came into view. A glave wurm impacted the rear of the truck embedding itself into the tailgate as it dove down for the killing blow. John returned fire but was having trouble hitting the wings with Mitchell moving so fast. As the beast opened its mouth to fire a missile slammed into its back as it exploded into a ball of fire and gore as bits and pieces rained down as a Wraith fighter escorting a drop ship dropped from the clouds. The wraith broke off as the remaining mutalisk followed the more dangerous target. Mitchell eased off the gas a little bit as they entered the down town area. The drop ship landed a good quarter mile ahead of them as they maneuvered around abandoned cars toward there target. As they rounded a minivan a large flatbed on its side blocked the road ahead.

"Looks like we need to abandon Jacks truck." Daniel said.

The drop ship, noticing the blocked route rose off the ground just enough to make it over the trailer as a loud roar ripped though the eerie silence. It echoed from building to building as the drop ship suddenly slammed into concrete as an enormous beast landed on the hull. Its sudden weight caused an overload in the drop ships stabilizers as it slammed its tusks into the ship, ripping wires and bits of neosteel from its hull before it noticed the truck.

"An Ultralisk." Daniel said softly as John slowly turned the turret around.

"No, Its much bigger." Jim said in fear that the others could sense.

"Torrasque."

"Daniel where did the last exit go" Mitchell asked.

"Ahh, 20th street, just south of Coors field." Daniel replied.

Mitchell softly shifted the truck to reverse, the stick made a small click as the Torrasque suddenly roared and jumped from the destroyed ship.

"GO!" Jim yelled as Mitchell slammed the accelerator and looked backward as the trucks tired squealed over the pavement, the smell of burnt rubber filling there sense of smell as the Torrasque front legs narrowly missed the front of the truck, Mitchell swerved around the same cars he dodged before as John opened fire on the Torrasque, he could actually hear the 20mm shells pinging off the creatures super thick carapace armored shell.

When he finally entered an open area of the roadway Mitchell spun the front end around and slammed the vehicle into overdrive and pressed his foot back on the gas as John ducked to avoid an enormous razor sharp tusk that sliced off the turret. The Exit for 20th street was directly to there right as Mitchell turned hard to make the off ramp causing john to lose his footing and fall to the truck bed. He turned hard left and passed under the interstate, the raging Torrasque close behind. The now inter city road was hard to navigate with all the abandoned cars as Mitchell turned into a back alley cutting the Torrasque off, its enormous body couldn't fit in the narrow alley. He slammed on the brakes. As The Torrasque seemed to give up and walked away.

"Hyperion come in." Jim said over his radio.

"Hyperion here." Matt replied.

"We need another drop ship, be advised. There is a Torrasque nearby, we need that extraction now." Jim said.

"Its on its way." Matt said. "Where should it go."

"Daniel." Jim said.

"Why are you guys asking me, I don't know this place." Daniel said."

"You got the map Jackson, just pick a place." John yelled though the rear window.

Daniel scanned the map looking for a close and open place for extraction.

"Here, he said pointing to the map. South Platte river bridge on I-70."

Jim gave the area to Matt as he relied it to the drop ship pilot."

"How do we get there Jackson." Mitchell said

"Get out of this alley and head north on market st. then turn left on 38th street, there is an on ramp that will lead us there."

Mitchell turned right between the buildings and then left onto market street slowly. They looked for any sign of the Torrasque. They turned left again onto 38th street when another roar blasted though the air and before Mitchell could react the Torrasque burst from a building having charged clean though from the other side. It over shot there truck however as its blades sliced the roof off the top. Mitchell foot came down hard as the truck took of with the Torrasque in hot pursue as they entered the on ramp. Daniel raised his feet up and kicked out the broken window blocking the view. The bridge had been destroyed as up ahead the drop ship was hovering between the two destroyed sides its ramp was lowered and two marines waved at them to get in. Two cars blocked there side of the interstate as Mitchell put the pedal to the floor and put a good distance between them and the beast. The truck slammed into the cars causing Mitchell to loose control and the truck turned left and rolled one complete time before landing on its tires. John was thrown from the truck bed and slid across the pavement and but quickly got to his feet, his muscles burned in pain as large patches of road rash and cuts covered his body, blood tricked over his forehead from a large gash from his scalp to his eye. Daniel pushed open his door and quickly opened the back door for Jim to escape, Mitchell doing the same for Ronan as the Torrasque ran full speed at them, they all sprinted toward the drop ship as Jim yelled in his comm for them to lift off. The drop ship moved forward as they all jumped from the destroyed bridge over the river and landed hard on the drop ships floor as the Torrasque slammed its tusks into the truck as it rolled after them missing the tail end of the drop ship by a hair and landing on the river back as its fuel exploded causing the truck to burst into flames. They all turned onto there backs and took a few deep breaths as looked out the rear hatch at the fading burning pile of metal that was once Jack's truck.

"Im not telling him." Mitchell said.

"You were the driver." Daniel replied

"He's gonna be pissed." Mitchell continued as he fell to his back and lost consciousness as the drop ships ramp closed and it lifted off into space.

The team were on the Hyperion, they stood on the bridge as Mitchell, Jim, Ronan, John and Daniel walked in.

"Daniel, Mitchell." Sam said with joy as she walked over to them and gave them a hug.

"Great to see you Sam." Daniel said hugging her back. They finally released as Daniel turned to Teal

"Teal'c great to know your alive." Daniel said turning to him and giving him a hug to.

"It is a pleasure to see you alive Daniel Jackson." Teal'c replied. "As well as you Colonel Mitchell."

"Teal'c, Great to see you." Mitchell said. They looked around the bridge of the ship, its interior was a lot more messy and unkempt then even the damaged terran vessel.

"Now that we are all reunited if we can get the coordinates of the vengeance from you we can get moving." Matt said.  
"What about Zeratul." John said as a ghostly puff of smoke emerged inside the bridge as Zeratul emerged from the smoke.

"Im here." He replied.

"How did he do that." John replied.

"I have no idea." Jim replied with a smile as he held out his hand to Zeratul as he took it and they shook.

"Nice to see you made it."

"You had doubt." Zeratul said in what seemed like a sarcastic quip.

"Wait." Mitchell said. "We should find the Daedalus."

"We don't have any idea were to look for them." Daniel said.

"They could have been destroyed by now." Sam replied. "Im not saying forget about them, im saying lets do this plan of yours and find them after its over."

"It might be more helpful actually to have another ship on our side." Jim said.

"The longer we wait the more people die on earth." John said.

"He's right, after this is all over then we can find your ship." Matt said.

"Alright, Sam give them the coordinates." Jack said as he turned to look at Jim. "Where can you get some food on this ship."

"The Cantina, I will show you the way. Anyone else want some food come with me." Jim said "Matt punch in the coordinates and prepare to jump."

"Yes sir." He replied.

Mitchell's, Teal'c and John's team followed Jim to the Cantina, were a number of the crew were already drinking.

"This is it." Jim said, "The food ain't great but it's better then nothing."

"Thanks." Jack said. "After six months of canned food Im just happy to have anything different."

"Same here." Daniel said as they choose a table and sat down.

"Where's Carter." Jack asked.

"She wanted to stay behind to learn more about the ship." Teal'c answered.

"Yeah, we've been studying the ship for a few days now and im telling you, a marvel of engineering, it's like they've been building warships for centuries." McKay said. "They've actually mastered cold fusion and use it to power almost everything on board."

"Not now Rodney." John said

"Oh Mitchell what was the damage to Canada." Rodney asked.

"I know what you mean Rodney." Mitchell said. "I'm sorry….. She didn't make it."

Rodney looked back in utter shock. His sister, his brother in law and his niece were dead.

"Oh god." Rodney choked out as he began to tear up. "She was the last family I had left."

"Im sorry Rodney." John said patting his back as he began to cry.

"We've all lost people we love and care about." Daniel said.

"What happened to the ancient chair." John said.

"We used it." Cam said. "Every last drone, but more zerg just kept coming."

"That's what they do." Jim said as he walked over with food and set them down in front of them. "A few years ago, the zerg invaded two back water planets in our universe. Chau and Mar Sara. I was just a Marshal at the time."

"Is that your badge." Daniel said pointing at it.

"Yeah." They gave it to me when I went back." Jim replied. "Before we knew a lot about the zerg we allowed them to overrun those worlds. The government at the time wouldn't do anything to help us. So one day we got a report that Protoss ships had been sighted over Chau Sara, they glassed the planet. Burned it's surface to kill every last zerg. They knew that combating them by conventional means was near worthless. Then they came to Mar Sara next and burned it to. It's been many years since then but billions of human lives have been killed by the zerg in our universe. I hate to see it happen here."

"You think that will happen here." Ronan asked

"Not if our mission is successful." Jim said. "Eat up, we leave in 3 hours."

The time had come, Everyone stood on the bridge as Raynor gave the order.

"Matt, take us to P3X-900." Raynor said.

"Yes, sir." Matt replied. "Helmsmen, spin all drives and prepare for warp jump on my mark."

"Yes sir." He replied. He pressed a few buttons and placed his hand on a throttle.

"5...4...3...2...1...Mark." Matt said as the helmsman thrust the throttle forward. The ship seemed to stretch as it disappeared from view leaving the burned and mutilated planet Earth behind. When it snapped back into view, a desert planet lay beneath them, no water, no green on its surface.

"Just as I remember." Teal'c said looking down at the surface.

"Dead." Sam continued.

"Fitting isn't it." Daniel replied. "The zerg deal death all over the galaxy and originated from the most lifeless planet in the galaxy.

"They live on a pure volcanic planet in our universe." Jim said.

"Why don't they ever live on terrestrial planets." John asked

"They do but they are usually occupied." Zeratul answered.

"Status report." Jim hollered.

"Minimal zerg life signs, most are spread out over the surface. Vengeance crash sight verified." Matt said as the Galaxy map was replaced by an image of the remains of the charred ship.

"It survived the purifying." Zeratul said in amazement.

"I'm starting to want to fix it up and keep it, look what it has survived." Jim said jokingly.

"We travel inside the ship but we never saw a room for the artifact." Sam said.

"It was hidden from most of the crew, Mengsk didn't want people to know about it so only his trusted admirals know about it, including its former captain." Jim replied. "I believe you met him already. Or at least they have." looking at Ronan, John and Rodney.

"Admiral Warren" John said, that was his ship.

"Yeah it was. He flew into some kind of Vortex just outside of the Dylarian system and it disappeared, they found him in an escape pod with a few other men when they landed on Dylar IV." Jim said

"How did they get here." Sam asked.

"Your ship." Jim replied.

"What are you talking about." Sam replied.

"It's hull said USS Daedalus." Matt replied.

"Oh my god." Mckay said as he looked over at John who was also in shock.

"I though it only had a few JUMPS LEFT RODNEY!" John yelled to him.

"It did, it must have jumped to there universe in the few jumps it had left." Mckay said.

"When our ghost ally stole the research by Mengsk, He had found the ship, the drive core that powered it was burnt out but he revere engineered the drive and the Vengeance was the first prototype ship with the new drive, it. As you could tell with his fleet showing up, he installed it on a fleet of ships. We managed to steal a drive from the Science vessel that makes them." Jim said.

"Its my fault, I threw the shit in reverse." Mckay said.

"You had no idea Mengsk would find it, its not your fault." Zeratul replied.

"He's right, right now we need to focus on our mission and save this galaxy." Jim

"So lets set up a base of operations south of the ship, it will be closer to the stargate from there." Cam said.

"Agreed." Jim said. "Matt, deploy the marines to clear a site for the SCV's to get defense bunkers set up, we will hot drop a command center and armor from the ship. Deploy all landing forces."

"Yes sir." Matt replied. As he made the command over the intercom.

Jim looked over at the rest of them.

"Lets get you all into power armor and go down with them to help secure the area." Jim said. As they left the bridge and headed to the ships armory. They all entered there power armor as Jim stepped out with his.

"These things are awesome." Cam said. "What so you think Teal'c?" Cam turned around to look at him as Teal'c turned around holding a gauss rifle.

"Indeed." He said with a grin as he loaded the rifle

"Alright lets get moving." Jim said as he led them to the drop ships as they walked inside and took there seats.

"This is Jim Raynor, all drop ships launch and land at designated coordinates, lets move people." Jim said over the radio as the docking bay doors opened and the drop ships took off.

"Sir im picking up several Zerg flyers coming from the planets surface there on a direct heading to you." Matt said.

"Shit, launch all wraith and Valkyries." Jim said

"Most of them were destroyed sir, we only have two wraith and a Valkyrie left." Matt responded.

"Damn it, just launch them now." Jim said as the zerg closed in on there drop ships, several acid rounds and Glave wurms flew past there ship as the pilot attempted to evade.

"Alpha 1 reporting in." Alpha said "You got my wing Echo 3."

"Copy that, how's it looking Gamma 5." 3 said.

"All reading in the green, I've got contacts, 7 mutalisk plus 10 scourge." Gamma said, "I've got locks on all rockets."

"Open fire, protect those drop ships." Alpha said, as he locked on to two mutalisk He fired his missiles which struck there target as the Valkyrie fired its rockets destroying the scourge,

"I got the scourge." Gamma yelled as a large purple blob splashed over his canopy and ship."

"SHIT, SHIT. ACID SPORES!" He yelled before the acid burned though and he was pulled out into space.

"Devourers!" Alpha yelled. "Echo 3 take it out I got your six."

"You got it." He replied spotting it on his sensors.

"I'm tracking." 3 said as the locking indicator moved over the target. A mutalisk glave wurm missed his tail by mere inches before it was killed by Alpha.

"Can you make this quick echo 3, there coming up on our six." Alpha said.

Finally the targeting indicator turned red as he fired of his Gemini missiles.

"Two away." He said as he broke right, the missiles slammed into the creature one after another as causing its whole body to explode.

"Finally." Alpha said as he pulled the stick back and activated full reverse thrust to brake, as the mutalisk's whizzed past him. He opened up on them with his burst lasers clipping the wings and causing them to bleed out, the acid in there blood finally killing them, firing missiles and at the last two.

"All contacts eliminated, I repeat all contacts destroyed." Alpha said. "We will provide escort and ground fire for you."

"Copy that Alpha nice shootin." Jim replied back."

The drop ships entered the atmosphere causing the ride to get bumpy.

"I've got a clear view of the landing area sir, looks like a hatchery with some light ground defense." The pilot said as a spore nearly hit his ship. "Spore colony!"

More spore shot from the surface as the pilot dodged them left and right.

"Ten seconds to drop!" He yelled as he began opening the rear hatch. Jim looked out the back and saw the creep stretching out from hatchery.

"Everyone stand up." Jim said as the Drop ship stopped and hovered 6 feet above the ground.

"GO! GO! GO!" Jim yelled getting them all out.

"SPORE!" The pilot yelled as Jim jumped from the ship which blow up before he hit the ground. Several more drop ships landed troops and a siege tank. They opened fire on the limited number of zerg ground forces in the area as the tank destroyed the spore colonies, it then turned its attention to the hatchery.

Ronan and John gunned down the last hydralisk as the guns fell silent.

"Well they know we're here." Jim said as the SCV's exited a drop ship.

"Set up bunkers and auto cannons near the gate, if the zerg are coming that's were they will be." Jim said. "Matt, keep the ship above our position to cover us."

"Copy that sir, Command center and armory are on route." Matt replied.

"We should spit up." Jim said, "I will stay here and maintain the defense, I will need a few more."

"Shepard you and your team should stay here. Daniel, Sam and Teal'c have been on the ship before so we will be more familiar with it." Mitchell said, "Zeratul and my team should head into the ship to get the artifact. Mckay you upload the dialing thing to connect to every gate."

"Yeah of course." Rodney said as he head toward the DHD.

"Agreed, I will stay with Mitchell and his team." Zeratul replied. "And aid them in identifying and activating the artifact."

"Looks like we got a plan." Jim said. "Alright lets get to work."

They walked off in separate directions as SG1 along with Zeratul headed toward the ship.

"I can't believe we're back here." Daniel said.

"We got much better gear this time though." Teal'c said looking at his power armor.

"So much has happened since then. General Landry is dead, and…." Daniel pause for a moment. "So is Vala."

"The zerg have taken much from us all Daniel Jackson." Teal'c replied. "I have lost many friends, and all the work fighting the Gou'ld to free the Jaffa is now worthless. Everything I had fought for in those many years is gone."

"There are still people left on Earth." Cam said. "And not just Earth. Im sure many Jaffa have survived. But they will all be killed if we don't destroy these bastards once and for all."

"We will defeat the zerg and save what's left or your Galaxy." Zeratul replied

"Heads up." Jack said as they approached the burnt ship. It was in even worse condition then before. The door they had used was fussed shut but a large hole to the right of it allowed access into the ship. He turned on the head lights on his helmet and peered inside. It was a drop to the metal catwalk that was exposed, sand and dust had made its way inside covering areas of the walkway.

"I'll go first." Zeratul said as he jumped down onto the metal catwalk. The supports underneath groaned under the new weight as Mitchell stepped up next.

"One at a time shall we." Cam said, "Teal'c watch out backs." Teal'c nodded as Cam jumped down onto the catwalk. The groan was louder but it held.

"Daniel, Sam your next." Cam said as Daniel walked up and jumped down after. When he hit the metal the catwalk began to shake but still held up. Cam looked over the railing to see the bottom, it was at least 100 feet."

"Sam." Mitchell said as he she to jumped down on the metal walkway. A loud snarl from outside echoed into the ship as Teal'c fired his weapon. A hydralisk had popped out of the ground close to him as it slammed itself into Teal'c, the force of the hit though him into the hole and landed on the metal catwalk on his back. The impact from the fall caused the catwalk to give way and Sam and Teal'c fell to the bottom.

"SAM!, TEAL'C!" Cam yelled.

"ARE YOU GUYS ALL RIGHT!" Daniel shouted down. After a few moments a voice came back over the radio.

"Yeah, we're ok. The suits must have cushioned our fall." Sam said.

A loud bang echoed inside as the hydralisk jumped onto the remaining catwalk. It quickly fired a spine which hit the shoulder armor of Mitchell's suit before Zeratul sliced it in two."

"Cam you ok." Daniel asked.

"Yeah, im fine it didn't penetrate the armor." Mitchell replied.

"It looks like the stairs are out Colonel Mitchell, we will try to find a way up to you." Teal'c said.

"Ok, just be careful, Meet us by the cargo hold." Mitchell said. As he looked at the stored schematics of the ship.

"Deck 5 cargo hold 10."

"Copy that sir." Sam said as they moved towards a door that opened and headed down the long corridor.

"We should get moving as well." Zeratul said as they continued on though a door that was straight ahead of them.

"How's it going Rodney." John asked as he stood behind him.

"Slow. It's not everyday I rewire a DHD to dial every planet in the system all at once." Rodney replied.

"Keep working on it." John said as he walked back over to Jim and Ronan.

"Well the bunkers, barriers and missile turrets are finished. So we will have Air protection and plenty of cover." Jim said as a drop ship landed and picked up all but 3 SCV's. Auto cannons pointed at the gate as the bunkers were placed equally apart between it and the ship. Marines took there places inside the bunkers as the siege tank set up behind the barriers.

"I'm a little shocked we haven't seen any activity." Jim said. "They know we're here."

"Maybe they never got the message." Ronan replied.

"It doesn't work like that." Jim said "When we killed the zerg here, we sent out a big signal that we're here. It may just now know why."

At that moment a loud cracking sound like thunder rippled overhead.

"Jim!" Matt yelled over the radio.

"I copy you Matt what's going on." Jim replied.

"Zerg flyers just warped in. There's to many of them, we have to jump. They have ships, pure zerg ships."

"Go, get out of there!" Jim yelled back.

"I'm sorry sir." Matt said back as the signal was lost.

"They're here." Jim said. "Heads up marines. Lock and load!"

Every marine in the bunkers watched the skies waiting for signs of movement.

Suddenly the missile turrets turned out of rotation and pointed north. They fired several missiles into the sky as the zerg flyers came into view. Several missiles hit there target as overlords grew closer.

"Open fire." Jim yelled as they pulled there triggers at the invading zerg.

It all happened in seconds. Hundreds of overlords rained down from the sky dropping load after load of zerg forces. Zerglings rushed the lines as the marines in the bunkers cut them down.

The noise from the weapons fire rippled across the wasteland as flyers fired at the missile turrets, the auto cannons picked there targets and moved from one mutalisk to another as they dived in close.

"We can't keep this up." John said. "We're gonna run out of ammo."

"I know." Jim replied as a much larger overlord hovered closer then the others, as it ejected a large Ultralisk.

"Shit!" Jim yelled as the beast charged the siege tank. It lowered its cannon to point blank range and fired at the Ultralisk which blasted a hole in its armor exposing soft skin as it slammed into the tank full force knocking the vehicle on its side as it sliced the tank in two.

"Concentrate fire on that exposed skin." Jim yelled as the marines turned there fire to it. The beast turned its attention to the first bunker as it slammed its feet down on the roof. It sliced its powerful tusks into the bunker as it jammed one into a marine and pulled him out through the hole and sliced him in half. It reared up one more time and landed on the others smashing them.

"We can't hold this area!" John yelled.

The ground shook a bit as they noticed the chevrons on the gate lock

"Rodney get out of there." John said. Firing his rifle at the Ultralisk.

"We're about to get flanked!" John yelled to Jim.

"Rodney." John said. As a zergling reached his cover. He reached over the top grabbed it pulled it behind and fired several rounds into its squirming body.

"Almost done." he replied frantically pressing buttons on the touch pad as the sixth chevron locked.

"MCKAY!" Ronan yelled as he dodged a spine.

"I'm done." He said as the final chevron locked and the event horizon burst from the gate and stabilized. Rodney ran as fast as he could as he threw himself behind the bunker for cover and aimed his rifle at the advancing Ultralisk. The combines weapons fire broke the skin as the Ultralisk fell over, Jim pulled out a grenade and tossed it over by its downed body as it rolled next to the bleeding area and exploded blasting its head to pieces.

"John, Ronan, Rodney, behind us!" Jim yelled as they aimed there weapons at the gate. They waited for just a few seconds but it seemed like hours, everything seemed to be going in slow motion When something stepped though the gate.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" John yelled as Jaffa ran though the gate holding there staff weapons. More and more ran though and took up positions behind the bunker and fired at the zerg, as a familiar face stepped though. Bra'tac emerged from the gate with Jaffa holding large cases. Bra'tac ran for cover and laid down next to John, Ronan, and Rodney.

"Bra'tac. What are you doing here!" John yelled over the staff weapons fire and the rifles.

"Giving you reinforcements my friend, your not in this battle alone."

"Those are ammo crates from the Hyperion, that's how you got here." Jim said.

"Indeed. These are not just free Jaffa, but every Jaffa that can be spared from the Gou'lds that are still alive."

Hundreds of Jaffa had passed though the gate as a full fledged battle erupted.

Thousands of zerg had landed and continued to attack.

"Jim!" Matt said over the radio.

"Great timing with the ammo Matt." Jim said as he grabbed clips from the crates and filled his rifle. "Jaffa, pass out the Ammo to every power armored unit, hurry!"

The jaffa grabbed as many clips as they could carry and passed them out to the marines.

"I'm sending every available marine to you." Matt said as marines began exiting the gate. "We have a plan here sir, just hang on!"

The last marine had exited the gate with what looked like every clip of ammo and weapon from the Hyperion's armory.

"SCV's, set up barriers for cover, get these men spread out!" Jim yelled.

"Jim, good luck." Matt said as the gate shutdown.

"WE NEED TO HOLD HERE, GIVE SG-1 TIME TO ACTIVATE THE ARTIFACT, HOLD THE LINE!" JIM hollered to the men fighting.

"Can you hear that." Sam said looking over at Teal'c.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied listening to the distant sound of gunfire.

"We need to hurry." Sam said as they jogged down the many black corridors of the ship. Using there headlamps and the HUD directions they arrived at the cargo bay.

"Where is "colonel Mitchell and Dr. Jackson." Teal'c asked. "They should have been here before us.

"WE'RE HERE!" Cam yelled as he and Daniel ran down the hallway, hydralisks and zerglings on there heels. They dove to the right as Sam and Teal'c opened up on the oncoming zerg. Zerglings hit the ground dead as there rifles ripped the hydralisks to pieces. As the last hydralisk feel, one more burst up from the floor panels as it tacked Teal'c to the ground and tried to force its claw into his chest. It snarled and hissed as Sam placed the muzzle of her rifle to the side of its head and pulled the trigger. The bullet blasted though the creatures head sending blood and brain matter onto the opposing wall.

"Thanks for the assist there." Daniel said as he and Cam got back to there feet.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied and he also was slow to get up.

They put there weapons away and looked up at the enormous cargo bay doors that stood in front of them.

"I don't think C-4 will work on this door." Daniel said

"Wait where is Zeratul." Sam said looking around.

"I don't know, he was right behind us a minute ago." Cam said looking behind them.

"Zeratul!" Cam yelled down the halls.

"You do realize that he doesn't have ears right, he hears your thoughts not your voice." Daniel said. Cam paused for a moment.

"Right." He replied as the door to the cargo bay screeched and began opening.

Zeratul stood on the other side looking at them.

"I'm here." Zeratul said. "Let us continue, they will not be able to hold the gate for long and if we lose that, your galaxy is doomed."

"Thanks for the pep talk Zeratul." Mitchell as they followed him inside the enormous hold. There were holes in the roof and damage to the walls allowing sand to creep in.

"So where is this thing." Daniel said looking around. The hold was a mess, boxes and crates lay scattered all over the place along with broken loading equipment and crates.

"Mitchell!" Shepard yelled over the radio.

"Copy you colonel, what's going on." Cam said.

"You need to hurry this along! We are being overwhelmed here!" John yelled back. "Bra'tac and Jaffa came though the gate to help but there are just to many zerg!"

"We're close Colonel, just hold on a little longer." Cam said.

"Bra'tac is here." Teal'c said looking at Mitchell.

"Yeah, he brought Jaffa." Cam replied. "We need to hurry, spread out and look for it."

"Wait! Its here." Zeratul said walking over to a huge crate that was sealed.

"Are you sure." Sam said.

"I'm positive, help me open it." Zeratul said as they unlatched all the locks and opened the crate, it artifact was sitting upright. The object was blackish silver and very tall.

"How do we…"Cam said as Daniel raised his hand to stop him as Zeratul walked close to it and touched its surface. Suddenly glowing blue lines shined from the corners of the artifact as crates around them exploded as other pieces floated around it.

"It needs to build up a charge, but it is now active." Zeratul said as he walked back toward them as the floor beneath them shook and though them to the floor.

"FOOLISH HUMANS!" A voice rumbled. "THIS GALAXY WILL ALWAYS BELONG TO THE ZERG, PREPARE FOR THE FULL FURY OF THE SWARM!"

Far above the planet, three Gou'ld mother ships entered orbit and began firing on the ships position. Explosions rocked the ship as the pieces of the artifact orbited each other faster and faster."

"MITCHELL!" John yelled "Your being targeted from space!"

"I feel that Colonel." Cam replied

"There's to many zerg landing, we can't hold much longer!" John said

"Hang on!" Cam yelled. "Zeratul and I willstay here and fire that thing when its charged."

"Yes sir." Sam said

"Teal'c, Daniel, Carter head back out to give any help you can, move." Cam yelled as they jogged out of the cargo bay and ran back to the exit of the ship.

Several shot slammed into the ship as the final shot blasted a hole in the ceiling of the cargo bay reveling the inside. Cam looked up out of the hole then back at Zeratul.

"We can't take a direct hit." Cam said "Sam, Its to late, they blasted a hole in the room…."

Cam was cut off as up above a shot was fired from the mother ships. Its energy trail following the main ordnance as it drew closer and closer, the ship now in its sights. As a loud crack rang out over the air as Sam, Teal'c and Daniel ran away from the ship and looked over it. The Hyperion had jumped into the planets atmosphere and blocked the attack.

"We got you covered Mitchell." Matt said, the ship covering the hole.

"Thanks for the save Matt." Cam said taking a deep breathe from what had looked like certain death.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c arrived a few minutes later at the defensive line around the gate, charred zerg bodies and mutilated bodies of marines and jaffa lay on the ground were they had been struck by spines and other zerg attacks.

"Mitchell." John said staying behind the barrier cover.

"The artifact is charging." Cam said. "Mckay, dial the gates!"

Rodney dropped his rifle and picked up the data pad and began punching in coordinates.

"We can't hold much longer." Jim said as a spine clipped his shoulder. "Son of a bitch!"

He reached his hand around and pulled out the spine. Thousands of zerg now charged the line. Spines and acid attacks flew everywhere as the missile turrets exploded from the zerg attacks.

"That was the last tower!" Jim yelled firing his rifle one handed. "And the Auto turrets are out."

"MCKAY!" John yelled as the gates final chevron would not lock on the gate.

"What… No, no, no, no, no!" Mckay said frantically, punching commands into the tablet. "The DHD doesn't recognize the new protocol."

"FIX IT!" John yelled as Rodney ran toward the DHD and began making adjustments.

Large spines suddenly ripped up from the ground toward there position as Jim grabbed Sam and pulled her aside. The spine killed four jaffa and disappeared back into the ground.

"LURKERS!" Jim yelled as an enormous Ultralisk exploded from the ground behind them.

"LOOK OUT!" John yelled as he pulled Ronan aside and just missing the creatures front legs. The creature lowered its tusks and trapped Sam between them, the blades at his neck.

"Sam!" Daniel yelled.

The zerg had approached the line, zerglings began hopping over and slicing jaffa as the eyes of the Ultralisk looked straight into Sam's eyes.

"It raised its blades to strike him as a missile slammed broadside into the creature. It let out a bellowing roar as it fell over in pain as machine guns ripped the zerglings behind the line to pieces. Three X-302's flew overhead and banked hard left opening up a volley of missiles that slammed into the downed body of the Ultralisk. The final missile blew the creature in two as it lay limp and dead.

"Mind if we join the party Colonel." A pilot said as he circled the area.

"You can host it." Sam said getting to her feet as a large blue beam transited the battlefield killing the zerg nearest the line.

"This is Colonel Caldwell aboard the USS Daedalus." Caldwell said as the ship flew overhead. "We're here to assist you."

"Great timing Colonel." Cam said.

"That's not all we brought." Caldwell said with a smile. "We brought back up."

Several ships exited hyperspace and began firing on the infested gou'ld ships and new pure zerg vessels.

"Colonel Mitchell it is Thor." Thor said

"THOR!" Cam said in excitement. "Your here."

"Yes me and the entire Asgard fleet." Thor replied.

"Ha ha. I love those guys." Cam said happily as they continued to fire on the now dwindling zerg forces. Several New Gou'ld ships emerged from hyperspace, totaling over 25 infested ships and 10 zerg vessels as a full battle ensued in space.

"Im heading into orbit to help the Asgard." Caldwell said. "Colonel I suggest what ever your doing to do it fast."

"Copy that Colonel, kick some zerg ass." Cam said as the Daedalus fired a few more volleys of its beam weapons then left for orbit.

"MITCHELL!" Sam yelled into the Radio. "How close is it!"

Cam was firing his weapon as zerglings and hydralisk poured from the walls, Zeratul frantically cutting them down.

"Its almost charged. Activate the gate." he replied.

"MCKAY!" John yelled listening in on the radio.

"Almost got it." He yelled back as the final chevron locked as the wormhole engaged.

Gates all over the galaxy began to activate, The SGC gate activated shining a bright blue light into the infested command, Chulack and Dakara both activated showing swarms of zerg outside the gate.

"I GOT IT!" Mckay yelled as he began to run back to the barrier as a spine shot though his chest.

"RODNEY!" John yelled as he left the line and dragged him to cover."

"MEDIC!" John yelled as a white suited terran rolled over to Rodney.

"Get back on the line, I will take care of him." The medic said as he ripped pieces of the armor off of him.

Staff weapons fire whizzed out into the zerg lines peppering there bodies as spines returned from them. A hydralisk opened its chest just as a staff blast struck it inside its chest. It fired the spine before it died as it shot across the battlefield and into Bra'tac's left shoulder.

The shot knocked him off his feet and onto the ground as Teal'c raced to his side.

"Hold on, Just hold on. You will be ok." Teal'c said looking down at the spine. He knew every word he said was a lie. The spine had most definitely punctured his heart.

"Fight on Teal'c" Bra'tac said softly "Save our people." Then his eyes began to cloud and his breathing stop. Bra'tac was dead.

Teal knelt there for what seemed to him like forever. His friend and mentor was gone.

"TEAL'C!" Daniel yelled in warning. As Teal'c turned to head back to the line a spine penetrated his armor struck his symbiot pouch and shot out his back. Teal immediately dropped back to his knees and feel face first in the sand.

"TEAL'C" Daniel cried out. He started to move to pull his friend toward him when Sam stopped him.

"I got him!" Sam yelled back as he hooked her arms under Teal'c's and pulled him to cover. "MITCHELL HURRY UP!" Daniel yelled. "

The zerg had advanced right up to them. Zerglings began hopping over the barriers and slicing jaffa with there claws as two hydralisk rose from the ground beside Daniel. A spine hit him in the right arm and a second in the chest as he fell backwards. Jim turned his rifle to bare and fired. The rounds ripped though the first hydralisk blowing flesh and bone from its body as it collapsed dead. Jim only managed to get in a few rounds on the next before a spine hit his armor in the back. Those two were a distraction for a third hydralisk that emerged behind Jim. A second spine hit his back as he fell face first in the sand.

Cam fired the last few round from his rifle as he dropped it and pulled out the large pistol at his side.

"ALMOST!" he yelled back as a hydralisk tackled him but before it could stab him, it was sliced in half by Zeratul, Finally the pieces of the Artifact combined and was pulsing.

"ITS READY!" Zeratul said as spines hit him in the chest knocking him over.

Cam jumped to his feet as a spine struck him in the back. He reached closer and closer as the tips of his fingers touch the artifact just as a hydralisk turned him over and stabbed him, a loud humming sound began emitting from the artifact as an enormous pulse, The pulse spread out in all directions as the zerg immediately around them disintegrated. The wave spread over the sandy wasteland reducing the zerg to nothing as the wave entered the gate.

Jack fired a 20MM machine gun cutting down zerg as the Bradley to his left exploded from an acid spore fired from a guardian, the blast threw him from his gun position, his ears ringing from the explosion. He looked to his right and saw Sgt. Walter in firing his weapon furiously, as the 50. caliber bullets ripped flesh and bone from hydralisks as a zergling popped out of the ground beside him and sliced at his arm, it made a deep gash as Walter pulled it over the sandbags and plunged his knife deep into the creatures heart and continued to fire.

"_I really should promote him__." _Jack though to himself as Walter grabbed him by his vest and lifted him back to his feet as they continued to fire. A huge Ultralisk turned down the base entrance and walked slowly toward the two of them, It walked over the dead soldiers and vehicles that did there best to hold against them. The Torrasque let out a sound that to Jack's ears sounded like laughter as they peppered it with machine gun fire which did nothing to hurt the beast but they held there fingers on the triggers until a dreaded click entered Jack's ears.

"_Shit, out of ammo."_Jack though to himself as the Torrasque stood triumphantly above them, it raised its blades for a killing blow but stopped half way down. It along with the rest of the zerg looked toward the direction of Cheyenne mountain and the SGC as pulse emerged from the gate spreading out in all directions. The Zerg began to run but with little results, the pulse wave rushed over them reducing them to base elements. The once mighty Torrasque just a pile of dust.

"They did it." Walter said as he stood up wrapping a cloth over his arm. "THEY DID IT!"

Jack forced a smile as the wave swept across the Earth. It reached out over the entire planet killing every last zerg in its wake, as it did on every planet in the Galaxy, the combined wave spread over empty space killing any zerg between planets.

Sam's eyes opened again, slowly. Her vision was returning to see nurses and doctors near her. A nurse looked at her then walked down the medical bay of the Daedalus. As she returned Jack was in tow.

"Hey how you feeling." Jack said with a weak smile.

"How, How are you here." Sam said.

"It worked Carter." Jack said. "All the zerg are dead. Walter repaired the dialing computer at the SGC, I came here as soon as I could."

"What about everyone else." Sam said using the motor of the back rest of the bed to sit up. Jack's face went blank. All the blood had drained from his face and Sam knew it was bad.

"John and Ronan are fine, Rodney took a hit but he will recover, Teal took a spine in the symbiot pouch, it cut his spine, he wont walk again." Jack said.

Daniel was hit twice but not severely, he will lose his right arm, Jim took two in the back but nothing vital was hit and he will be fine. Zeratul was hurt pretty bad but it seems he heals a lot faster." Jack paused for a moment. Looking down at Sam's eyes. It was a lot for her to take in all at once.

"Bra'tac is dead." Jack said as Sam struggled to not start crying. Jack turned around. Unable to face her with the person's status.

Cameron is gone to." Jack continued choking back his own tears.

She couldn't hold it back anymore. Sam burst out crying.

Sam swung her legs around to the side of the bed and stood up as John and Ronan joined them.

Tears poured down Carters face as she walked down the medical bay and saw where Cameron lay. His pace was pale white and his eyes where shut. Two nurses walked past her and pulled a white sheet over his body as Jack who had moved in behind her placed a hand on each of her shoulders. She immediately turned around and wrapped her arms around Jack. He paused for a moment, looking down at Cameron's covered body. He could hardly believe it himself, he wrapped his arms around Sam as she cried into his shirt.

The Sun began to set behind the earths horizon turning the sky a reddish orange. A large black obelisk stood in an open field near an old farmhouse with a single grave, inscribed were the names of all SGC Personnel who perished in the battle for earth and P3X-900.

Jack stood in front of a small audience with Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Jim in a line to his left and seven Marines to his right. John and Ronan looked up at him as well as surviving soldiers and civilians nearby, they looked up at Jack as he began to speak.

"We've built this memorial to honor and remember the brave men and women who fought for the freedom of Earth and the safety of the galaxy and to remember all the people who were lost. Though we won freedom, the price we paid was heavy, let us never forget those that gave there lives and remember that one man's sacrifice saved an entire galaxy."

The marines stood at attention then pointed there rifles toward the sky and fired a single shot, they came to attention again then fired again, they did it one more time before being dismissed and the crowd began to disperse. They only ones to remain were Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel. The fading sun rays struck the obelisk and the light illuminated one name.

Col. Cameron Mitchell. His grave lay in front of the tall memorial, resting at his childhood home.

John and Ronan stood speechless. This fight was over. The killing, death and mass murder of billions had finally stopped in the milky way, but at a terrible cost. They all turned and headed away from the farm as the last rays of the warm sunlight faded as the tall black memorial grew dimmer and the light faded from Mitchell's engraved name then fell over his grave and into darkness.


End file.
